Nothing in Return
by TheMaxx
Summary: Years have past and Anti-Bunnie, after being left for dead has also slipped into being forgotten. Though she never stopped hating her time alone gave her time to think and reconsider her life. But when Sonic shows up her feelings of hate become confused and conflicted. Revealing hidden desperation.
1. Apathy

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Planet Mobious, Northamer. In northern-most parts of Mobious the city of New Mobotroplis was doing alright. As it always had been since its creation, many years had passed and the fighting had pretty much stayed the same. Eggman attacked, and they defended. Intelligence battles between other factions never ended, and their disagreements with their own allies persisted. What had changed were the Freedom Fighters, they were no longer teenagers fighting against tyranny. They were now in their early twenties, young adults, still fighting the never-ending war.

The biggest change in them was; besides Bunnie and Antoine, none of them were involved in a relationship. All the charm of courtship was quickly washed away as they grew older. With real life revealing all the ugly challenges of an actual relationship, they had all begun rethinking their stance on them. Showing how little they had in common, with each other and those they had sought out. So they retreated back into close friendships, caring less about such things as they grew older. Realizing that they were maturing, that things that they had deemed and thought were important, were not and just over blown nostalgia; with love being the most overrated. They were becoming more comfortable with their selves; they were becoming adults.

Sonic the Hedgehog, sitting in the towns square was fighting another day of tedium. It was getting late in the evening, and the sun was getting ready to set. The bench Sonic sat on was uncomfortable, but he didn't care to move. Slumping on the bench he let out a large groan; making citizens within the area that walked past him stare in confusion. He sat back up on the bench caught up in thoughts, thinking of something he could do, so he wouldn't be sitting around like he has been lately; and since he got older. Oh sure the battles still happened but that was the problem. They just didn't happen often anymore….the fights against Eggman…only occasionally now. Sonic got up from the bench and headed straight to Castle Acorn, hoping that maybe Sally had got news of some trouble or just some menial errand, just so he wouldn't be sitting around.

In a few minutes, he had made his way to Castle Acorn and made his way inside. Everyone around him ignored him; busy doing something around the castle. He started searching for Sally on the main floor.

While he looked around his bored mind began wandering again. Egmman hadn't pulled anything lately and Sonic was itching for some action. Unfortunately, the only action he got was waking up in the morning and going for a walk.

He looked around for Sally for a minute of two longer, but she wasn't anywhere on the first floor; just castle employees. So he headed to the control room on the second floor. As he walked up the stairs, he thought of going to hang with Tails or Amy if Sally or Nicole didn't have anything. Quickly, he made he was to the second floor and found Sally talking to Nicole from the big computer screen. Rotor was also in the control room; sitting behind a computer not too far away busily typing away.

Sonic walked right in "Yo."

He got both Sally and Rotors attention "Hey." Sally said smiling.

Rotor turned his attention back to his computer screen "Hey Sonic."

Sally grabbed Nicole's hand held form from the desk she was standing next to "Are you ready to go Nicole?" she asked the big computer screen.

"Yes, my work has just-completed Sally." Then Nicole spoke from her hand-held form "I am ready." Sally held her up in acknowledgement.

"So what brings you by Sonic?" Sally asked curious, letting her arm fall to her side.

"Did you find out if anything was going on?" Sonic asked her impatiently.

Which made Sally laugh a bit "No and I'm not looking anymore; everything is…fine today…" she said not even believing herself.

"But it hasn't been just today; this has been going on for months." Sonic whined.

Which spurred Sally to giggle again "I know you like to be on the move but there's nothing going on today. Just…you know…relax…" Sally couldn't suppress her laugh at how irritated Sonic looked.

Sonic began to look grumpier "Well is there anything else I can do? Deliver some papers or something?" Sonic asked looking desperate.

Sally crossed her arms amused "Well…" she teased.

Sonic's face brightened as she continued "….You could take me out to dinner…."

Sonic's face dropped, and Sally burst into laughter briefly patting Sonic on the shoulder as she made her way out of the room "I knew you didn't want to do that…' she giggled "I'm sorry for teasing you. Just relax Sonic, enjoy this free time while you can."

Sonic turned to look at her go with a small glare, responding in defeat "I'll see you later Sal…"

Sally smiled brightly back at him once more before she disappeared from his sight. Sonic sighed and walked over to the telephone on the desk near Rotor. Rotor glanced at him as he dialed two numbers and got no response from either.

Sonic looked to Rotor "Rotor? Have you seen Tails?"

Rotor kept his eyes on the screen "Not today…its…been slow…" he said distractedly.

Sonic groaned "Well, I'll just go and see what they're up to." Sonic said with more enthusiasm.

Rotor remained quiet as Sonic ignored him; without saying another word dashed out of the control room. Rotor did chuckle; Sonic was so impatient today he was losing it. However, Rotor was so engrossed with his computer. He didn't even notice that an hour had passed when Sonic returned to the control room looking just annoyed as he did when he left.

To which Rotor responded by glancing at him "No luck?"

Sonic grumbled and grabbed a chair with wheels from another desk and pushed himself back over to Rotor "Tails wasn't home…" Sonic said as he began spinning in the chair.

"I noticed you called someone else." Rotor said still distracted.

"Amy wasn't available either…" Sonic pushed himself around in random directions.

"You must be really bored to go looking for Amy." Rotor joked never tearing his eyes away from the computer screen.

This time Sonic remained quiet as he spun around Rotor in his chair. He had looked all over for Amy and Tails, and they were no were to be found. The Tornado was gone so he guessed that might be were Tails was. Amy was probably out shopping; she was usually easy to get in contact with. Sonic groaned out loud in the empty control room and voice echoed off the walls.

Sally and he had broken up some time ago, and though she never entered another relationship with another suitor. She and Monkey Khan had been doing things together over the years. Sally and himself just had too many disagreements on his position in life. Sally still wanted him to come out of the field and stop fighting since they were getting older. Going even far enough to suggest becoming royalty to stand by her. He declined and thing's kind of went downhill from there.

Sonic pushed himself across the room again and back next to Rotor still wondering if he had made the right choice. He just couldn't be tied down to a life of rules, he hated just the idea of it. Though Sally was still the same, she was such a tease that he almost felt sorry for Khan. She had been stringing him along for some time now…he still felt a bit jealous about Kahn though.

Sonic then pushed his chair directly next to Rotor, taking a look at what Rotor was doing. Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion "What are you doing?"

Rotor spoke distractedly "It's a game…an online game."

Rotor took a second to glance at Sonic's annoyed face; he chuckled "Everyone has something to do but me…"

Rotor laughed feeling sorry for Sonic "You know what, I actually have some leftover business that has just been sitting around."

Sonic instantly brightened and Rotor closed his game and opened a folder on the desktop. It contained many long, and to Sonic, boring documents. As Rotor began to read through them, Sonic's boredom increased again. The documents held a lot of diplomatic business which Sonic knew nothing about and smaller things like getting small businesses to sign some documents. Sonic was just about to get up and leave when Rotor mentioned something that had nothing to do with the latter that he had been talking about.

"Here's something that's a bit off topic. New Mobotropolis scientist with the help of Nicole found a cure for N.I.D.S. a few years ago. New Mobotroplis has treated the disease in fifty two patients in the last few years. People come from all around Mobious to get the treatment." Rotor paused reading over the documents as Sonic lazily was slipping off his chair "All of the treatment specifications are actually in this document…well that's not really work for you to do Sonic." Rotor said closing the document.

Sonic sat back up in his chair "Hey…doesn't...uhh...whats her face have that…" Sonic said disinterested tone.

"I don't know anyone who has N.I.D.S." Rotor said confused.

"Open that thing you just closed…you know…Bunnie's Anti." Sonic said spinning in his chair yet again.

Rotor blinked after thinking for a moment "Yeah, your right. I totally forgot about her...what are you suggesting Sonic?" he said finally turning around to Sonic.

Sonic stopped spinning and shrugged "I don't know, maybe I could take her the cure…it's something to do."

Rotor looked skeptical "I don't know Sonic; she's evil; literally."

"You know I probably forgot to mention this, but…it's kind of my fault she developed it." Sonic said in a sheepish manner.

Rotor looked shocked "How'd you do that?"

"I threw her and Princess Alicia into some kind of sludged up lake when I saved Antoine from the Antis. The Doc filled me in on the details but what I remember is kind of murky." Sonic frowned at Rotors look of surprise "I was saving Antoine, plus it was an accident. I didn't know that would happen." Sonic sighed completely bored at this point.

Rotor then shrugged "I guess she was asking for it." He said dismissively "And she did help us last time we saw her…." Rotor paused looking Sonic seriously in the eyes "Your call Sonic."

"I'll take her the stuff, anything to get me moving again." Sonic said wheeling his chair next to Rotor again.

Rotor nodded; neutral "Alright, I need to talk to Sally and get authorization to use the star post. I also have to call Dr. Kintobor and let him know what's going on." Rotor said looking back to the computer screen.

Sonic the smiled brightly, jumping up from his seat "Alright! Let's do this!" he exclaimed in a happy tone.

Rotor looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion as he restarted his game "What? Now?"

Sonic spoke in a subdued tone "…yeah…" knowing what Rotor was about to say.

"It's late, tomorrow Sonic." Rotor grinned merrily turning his attention back to the computer.

Sonic tugged on his ears with a distressed face. The sound of his voice could be heard throughout the entire castle as he yelled in boredom at the top of his lungs; making people in the castle stop in confusion at the strange noise. All the while, Rotor began explaining to him the specifics of his online game; since Sonic had nothing else to do.

* * *

Ok, beta chapter for a rewrite of a story I wrote before. Leave some criticism if you enjoyed.


	2. Lateral

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Even the morning sun couldn't keep up with Sonic because before it could rise he was back in Castle Acorn's control room. Awake before even most people in the castle had started their shift. He had turned on the control room's lights and seated himself self behind Rotor's desk. Propping his feet up and leaning back in Rotor's nice office chair; his eyes were closed and he listened to the sounds of quiet around him. The Freedom Fighters didn't have a schedule but he had made Rotor promise to be up early. The globe posts were set up in the corner; they had already been connected to the computers.

So it was quiet for some time and he may have dozed off a few times before Rotor showed up. Sonic opened his eyes as he heard Rotor's specific claw steps approaching. Seconds later Rotor entered the room with a drowsy face, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a large pack on blank papers under his other arm.

Rotor took notice of Sonic by sipping his coffee "Good morning Sonic, you're on time." he joked walking back over the computer he'd worked on yesterday; placing his coffee down.

Sonic grinned, getting up from his seat and practically ran over to Rotor "I see you got your old backpack out for this." Rotor said moving past him to the printer; at the end of the row of tables were the computers sat.

Sonic smiled brightly, it was indeed his old brown backpack that he used to wear into his trips into Robotropolis "Yea, it still has got some use. But I do have a question." he asked curiously and Rotor nodded as he loaded paper into the printer "I was thinking last night…my idea was stupid. Why would I even have to deliver this information to Kintobor when you could just send it to him on the computer. I was hoping I could find something else to do this morning…" Sonic said crossing his arms.

Rotor finished loading the printer paper "Well actually Sonic you would have to deliver it to him, that's not how the internet works."

Rotor sat back down at his preferred computer of choice when Sonic asked the obvious question "Why?"

Rotor began typing "The internet essentially is computer's begin connected to each other, in the sense that they literally are connected to each by many high quality wires."

"So…like…the computer in my house is actually connected to wires that are connected to a larger thing that has all the computers connected?" Sonic said scratching his head.

Rotor nodded "Exactly, our computers are connected wires that travel to a computer network and the communication channels allow us to share information and resources."

Sonic held a thoughtful face "So they really are literally connected…and all this time I thought it didn't have any wires."

"Well there are wireless connections but you still need the wired connections. So you can see why you have to deliver the information by hand." Rotor said distractedly.

"…because our computers aren't connected to Kintobors?" Sonic shrugged.

"Right, his computers are in another dimension, he has separate severs and…"Rotor was cut off.

"Enough smart talk Rotor, you could have just said no Sonic." Sonic said slightly annoyed.

And Rotor laughed "His computers aren't connected to ours. We would be able to send it wirelessly but he's in another dimension."

Rotor said sarcastically; obviously they couldn't send a connection that far "We've been able to send video connections to each other with the help of the globe post. Its main purpose is creating portals that let us travel. Luckily we don't need both sets of globe post to be connected to use them, but we do need them to establish a connection to that dimension. It's the only thing powerful enough to do that at this moment. We haven't tired sending information which I'm sure would be a technical mess. So I'm going to transfer the file onto a flash drive, so you'll just be taking …" he delayed his sentence as the progress bar on the screen disappeared "This!" Rotor said pulling the flash drive out of the computer and handing it to him.

It was a small device with a thin square like head, its color a dark purple, and its weight insignificant. Sonic was bewildered "It's on here?" he said taking it from him.

"Yes." Rotor said picking up his coffee again.

"How many pages was it?" asked Sonic holding it up to his face.

"Fifty pages." said Rotor.

Sonic blinked in confusion "That's kind of cool."

"You should get one, that particular one holds up to eight gigabytes of space." Rotor said with his cup up to his mouth.

Sonic placed the flash drive in his backpack still looking a bit confused as Rotor turned back to his computer "Now let's get Kintobor on the line; I already spoke to Sally this morning."

Sonic stood behind Rotor as he opened a program which required him to manually type in all its commands. In a few moments a video box filled with static filled his computer screen. Then the printer spit out a piece of paper "Could you get that?" Rotor asked sonic.

Sonic did so and handed the paper to Rotor which looked to have a few lines of jumbled letters and numbers. Rotor read off the paper and typed it in, and soon the static screen went black and on the bottom left corner of the screen the words "connecting…" blinked.

* * *

The Grand Forest, Moebious; otherwise known as Anti-Mobious. They were enjoying another day of great weather with it being somewhat peaceful the last few months. Home of Doctor Ivo Kintobor, the Grand Forest was insulated with a force field; a similar technology they used in Prime Mobious in collaboration with Nicole. As a scientific genius and a veterinarian, just as he did in the past he continued to help Mobians who were attacked by the Anti-Freedom Fighters. He implemented the force field around his clinic and to the area of the Grand forest years ago. To protect himself, his clinic, and the Mobians who seeked refuge.

His clinic was exactly the same and hand not changed over the years. He still got a good amount of injured animals to help so he had plenty to do. Along with maintaining his sweep bots; which merely cleaned litter around Moebious. His clinic building, a tower like building still stood tall in the middle of the Grand Forest. It had five floors and plenty of room.

He had a bedroom on the fifth floor and a makeshift one on the fourth for Buns Rabbot. A former member of the Anti-Freedom Fighters; or now known as the Suppression Squad. She was a patient with a special type of illness, one that he had yet to find a cure, but she still seemed grateful to him saving her life. He had found her near death one day years ago crawling around the Grand Forest.

He'd converted an omega unit, a deactivated robot that he had built, into a special medical suite if you will. To stop NIDS from spreading and protect her, she was almost dead when he found her years ago; in that regard he was successful. Buns and he had got along well enough over the years, still she was not very talkative. He was sure she would have left at any time if she had been cured, but since she couldn't leave because of her illness she had been living here for years. She never spoke about how she felt about being forced to stay here but he didn't mind the company. So many patients came and go.

Right now he was in the main operating room alone, repairing a newly built Omega unit. This area was on the first floor. The main operating room is where he did most of his work, whether it was something technical or medical. So he had operating tables, stretchers, and lots of medical supplies on one side of the room. On the other he had many technological marvels. He was still skinny; he had not neglected his health over the years.

He had opened a few windows to get a breeze before he started working on this new Omega unit. He was tinkering inside its head, sweating, stopping a second to roll up his sleeves. Then sticking a wrench right back into its head. He did not like violence and had never given the Omega suits he built, nothing but non-lethal weaponry. He had built many Oema units but never activated them, feeling that they were not necessary to use if there was no violence. It had been pretty peaceful inside the Grand Forest, he felt if he ever had to use them they would be available. Buns was also equipped with non-lethal weaponry to protect herself if need be; she also had the only operating Omega unit.

He was on the more mechanical side of his operating room, next his computers and other electronics. He had built this new Omega unit for added protection; word was the Suppression Squad had taken over a nearby city again. He frowned deeply as he worked on the Omega unit, he did not like the idea of building something that could be so lethal; even if it was non-lethal. He did not protest the idea to much because his own safety was in danger, plus the new unit could help around the clinic. A thought which made him smile as he worked on it.

But after a few more minutes of work the big computer screen behind him went off. Making sound notification beeps that he was getting an incoming signal. Kintobor placed his tool down and went to answer; grabbing a towel on the floor next to him to wipe his forehead. He typed a few commands into the computer and a video screen popped up on his screen.

Kintobor smiled brightly at the faces of Rotor and Sonic "Rotor Walrus and Sonic the Hedgehog, hello! It's a pleasure to see you two again."

"The pleasure is all ours." said Rotor; smiling as well.

"What's up Doc?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"It sure has been awhile, is there something I can help you with?" asked Kintobor.

"Actually I believe there's something we can help you with." said Rotor.

"Is that so?" Kintobor said tossing his towel on a nearby table.

"I believe so, I had forgotten myself but Sonic had reminded me just yesterday that we discovered a treatment regimen for NIDS. I forgot that you had a patient that had the aliment." Rotor said sipping on his coffee again.

Kintobor was slightly shocked "You have a cure for NIDS? This is incredible news! I'd hoped one day the globe post would lead me to a discovery, only it was in the form of allies." he smiled excitedly "Have you treated anyone?" he asked.

"Yes, in the past few years we've treated fifty two patients successfully, that's why we've called you today. We have all the treatment specifications and after Sonic reminded me he also was graceful enough to offer and deliver it to you." said Rotor.

"This is amazing news, Buns will be ecstatic. I should make it a surprise…" he pondered for moment rubbing his chin; unbale to control his smile "When can you bring it to me Sonic?" Kintobor said excited.

"Today if you don't mind." Sonic said already impatient again.

"That is perfectly fine. Do you have your star post ready to interact Rotor?' asked Kintobor.

Rotor nodded "Ready and waiting." Rotor said finishing off his coffee.

Kintobor couldn't control his excitement "I have to warm up the globe post, also Rotor you might have to change a few settings. I have implanted a firmware update on the globe post…"

Kintobor went on about more technical jargon, while Rotor on the screen listened intently and Sonic looked more bored. Kintobor was so absorbed into his conversation with Rotor he didn't hear or notice that Buns had entered the room.

Her special Omega unit unlike most units was blue. Inside the unit there were has fascist of controls that she had learned to operate flawlessly. A small keyboard in front of her and two metal levers on her left and right helped her control the robot. The light of a dim green illuminated her eyes most of the time because she didn't pull the head of the Omega unit off much. The only times she poked her head out or got out of the robot was to eat. Or do other things she naturally couldn't do inside it.

A video hud in front of her allowed her see, but sometimes the colors were hard to make out. She had a frown like she did most of the time as she walked over to were the Doc was. She'd just returned from escorting a Mobian that the Doc had just helped today out of the Grand Forest.

She had wondered who in the world he could be talking to, but quickly her eyes caught sight of the people on the screen. One of their prime counterparts…the walrus…she couldn't remember his name. But the other one…she could never forget his face. Sonic the Hedgehog. She would always hate Scourge more, but she also hated Sonic to a lesser extent. But she hated him none the less. It was his fault she had her illness, that she had almost died, that she was stuck in this robot and in the Grand forest. That she had been here for years…

Buns felt a horrible disdain build up in her as she glared at Sonic on the computer screen. She could not blame him for other aspects of her life. The fact that she would still might be trying to get revenge on Scourge today if Sonic hadn't thrown her into that lake. That she would still be wasting her life and time trying to accomplish such petty things. That if she had split the Suppression Squad they would hunt her.

She would have become faceless and nameless if she had stayed with them and if she left she would have been forgotten. Like she was now…she had no friends, family, and no companion….

She took a few steps closer to the Doc and he took notice but continued talking. She had done a lot of reflecting over the years and her current restrictions made her see the truth of her past actions. She gained some morality to see her past actions were bad. Although this did not change who she was, she was still brash and concerning. Still she held hate in her heart for those who had done her wrong. Intentionally or unintentionally, which in her case was both by the hands Scourge and Sonic. For the most part she just hated everything.

For a quick second Sonic had looked at her on the screen. She was glad he couldn't see her face because she was sneering at him. At the same time she was glad that had time to rethink her life because she felt she was moving down a better path this time. Still…she hated him…

She hadn't seen or heard from anyone in years, all she had for company was the Doc and her hateful thoughts. She was abandoned. Then after a little more chit chat Kintobor finished his technical talk "Alright, I will call you back in half an hour. The globe post should be ready by then."

"Ok, we'll be waiting." Rotor said typing into his computer.

"Thirty minutes!" Sonic said annoyed.

"Yes, Sonic. " Rotor said calmly; trying not to laugh.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic groaned loudly as the connection went dead.

Kintobor made sure not to mention what he'd spoken of "I am glad to have such allies." he turned to Buns.

"What did they want?" she asked curiously.

"Sonic is going to be delivering some information to me…" he smiled still unable to control his exuberance.

Though the good Doc could not see her expression, inside her suite she held a look of suspicion. She knew him well enough to know he was hiding something; he was so terrible at it "Right…"

"If you need me I will be on the second floor preparing the globe post for Sonic's arrival." he said happily as he made a beeline to the stairs.

Buns watched him go through the video screen inside her suite and though her new found skepticism kept her wondering what was going on. She couldn't help but focus on Sonic, whatever his reason for coming it had something to do with the Doc. He was acting funny. They never came here unless it was an important matter.

She frowned again as she made her way outside for a stroll, her mind was usually made up quick about matters. Because there was nothing much to say, and nothing left to say. About Scourge or Sonic, because so far only her life had been the one that was destroyed. She couldn't get out of her suite because she would die. The anxiety of knowing that she might actually have to live inside the Omega unit for the rest of her life made her gut churn every day; she wasn't getting any younger. Nobody had helped her or was going to. Nothing as far as she knew would change her circumstances and that's what made her frustrated, disappointed, and sad. That's what made her indifferent and torn about a person like Sonic. Also about her own choices in her life.

* * *

Ok second chapter, I was planning on writing a little more but I think this is fine where it ended. Criticism is wanted and needed, this story is still young.


	3. Fallacy

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Dr. Kintobor had got the Globe Post ready to interact with the Star Post in Prime Mobius. He had worked feverously to prepare for Sonic's arrival in the past thirty minutes. He wanted to get his hands on the treatment regimen for N.I.D.S as fast as he could. Buns was one patient that he had on his mind all the time. All the years she spent here made him feel disappointment in his inability to find a cure for her.

He wiped the sweat off his brow as he stood and flipped a few switches on the Globe Post and activated them. Every other animal patient that came here; came and went. Kintobor had a slight frown when he thought about it, he was sure she had her own little life that she wanted to return to. But then he smiled; and he was going to be the one to help her do that. The Globe Post suddenly burst a swirling mass of dark purple energy between the posts. Kintobor then moved to the computer next to the Globe Post; he had computers on almost every floor of his clinic. This computer was a normal sized desktop and he typed in commands similar to Rotors. The printer next to his monitor spit out a sheet of paper; Kntobor grabbed it from the printer and typed in the strange wording just as Rotor did.

* * *

Back in New Mobotroplis Rotor and Sonic were no longer alone in the control room. Amy, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, and Sally had joined them. There was still nothing for the Freedom Fighters to do but they had heard of Sonic's little trip and two Freedom Fighters were not too happy about it. They all stood around the Star Posts now that thirty minutes had past.

Dr. Kintobor was sure to contact them soon but Bunnie voiced her concerns "I don't lik this one bit." she said with an upset face.

Antoine was visibly upset as well "You're going to help one of the people that kidnapped me to quench your thirst for action?" he said bewildered.

Though Sonic and everyone else knew that was probably not their only cause for concern. When the Anti's kidnapped Antoine they nearly destroyed Bunnie and Antoine's relationship. So the dry look on Sonic's face did not go unnoticed by everyone "Look guys, she's not with the Suppression Squad anymore. Plus she even helped Amy and I last time we were there."

Amy cut in "She seemed to be neutral as far as I can tell."

Bunnie and Antoine still didn't look convinced so Sonic reassured them "It's not like she's going to come here if she gets better."

Antoine and Bunnie searched their brains for a possible reasons; reasons Buns might have for coming to New Mobotroplis. But not able to think of any, they conceded; but still looked skeptical "…I guess…as long as she leaves all of us alone." said Antoine.

"She probably won't rejoin the Suppression Squad either after they left her to die." said Tails.

"See, everyone good? I'm ready!" Sonic said excitedly; throwing his arms into the air.

Sally chuckled "You're just bored."

Sonic squinted his eyes at her "…So…"

This elicited laughter from everyone as the computer Rotor was sitting at beeped. This stopped everyone's laughter as Rotor typed commands into the keyboard. Moments later Dr. Kintobor popped up on his screen "Doctor? Are you ready?"

"The Globe posts are ready to interact." Kintobor said with a big smile.

"Ok…let me just typed this in…" but Rotor paused, looking back to Tails "Hey Tails? What was the in line command for opening the node on the Star post?"

Tails walked over to him "Did you try ^cql_254?"

"That's the first one I tired." said Rotor.

"I usually open ports eighty to two hundred when using the globe post." Kintobor said on the screen.

Sonic gritted his teeth as they fooled around with computer talk before they found the right command. As Rotor typed it, the Star Post glowed, swirling into a mass of dark purple energy between the posts "The post are interacting and it is safe for Sonic to travel." said Rotor.

Rotor turned around in his seat "Action?" he spoke to Sonic.

Finally Sonic smiled "Action!" he yelled running and jumping into the swirling mass of energy. The Freedom Fighters clapped sarcastically; laughing a bit as well.

* * *

The jump from Mobius to was instantaneous as Sonic only blinked once as he leaped into the Star Post. He landed on his feet and looked around himself; his eyes landed on the smiling face of Dr. Kintobor "Welcome Sonic, it's so nice to see you in person after so many years."

Sonic looked around the area of his clinic before he reached inside his backpack and handed the flash drive to Kintobor. Outside the windows it was a beautiful sunny day "It's kind of quiet here…" he said slightly annoyed.

But his annoyance was lost on Kintobor "I have patients often, though today it was a bit slow."

Sonic frowned looking at the computer monitor "Even here Rotor!" he said upset.

Rotor shrugged and Tails poked his head into the screen "Looks like someone is messing with you." Tails said grinning.

Sonic's grumpy face came back as Kintobor inserted the flash drive into computer. Sonic looked on in anticipation despite his disappointment. As Kintobor copied the file off of the drive and it popped up on his desktop. Kintobor then pulled the flash drive out of his computer and handed it back to Sonic "Here you go."

Sonic took it from him slowly "That's it?" he said confused and upset.

"I believe so, the document contain the treatment regimens has successfully transferred to my computer. I can't thank you enough for bringing this to me!" Kintobor said happily.

But Sonic sighed in disappointment; even making Kintoobor frown "Is there a problem?" he asked confused.

"No Dr, Sonic is just tireless. We haven't had an attack in months and Sonic wasn't made for sitting around." Rotor said modestly.

"I see." Kintobor said rubbing his chin as he watched Sonic sulk back to the Globe Post "I could use some help around here, if you don't mind Sonic." he spoke up.

Sonic turned on hills and ran over to Kintobor "Really?" he said excitedly.

"I have some task that I have fallen behind on due a recent influx of patient's; I would like to catch up on some important work I'm working on. Along with what you have brought." Kintobor said walking back over to his desk were his computer sat; rummaging through its cabinets.

He quickly pulled out a long sheet of paper and handed it to Sonic "It's nothing too technical but if you should feel you need help, feel free to ask Buns for assistance."

"Well it looks like you're going to be busy for a while Sonic." Sally said sticking her head into the screen.

Sonic read a little of the list "Heh, this will be easy." he looked at the computer screen "I guess I'll give you guys a call later." he said with a big grin.

"Be back before dinner Sonic, seven p.m." Sally said in a cutesy voice.

Sonic heard the guys laughing in the background "Ha, very funny."

"No Sonic, it's no joke. Your mother told me to tell you." Sally snickered.

Sonic was bewildered "You're kidding…how does she know where I'm at?"

"I told her, do you want me to call her?" Sally held her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Sonic was so embarrassed as the guys all tried to get a look at his face "No! No…" he waved his hands in defense "I'll just see you guys later."

"_Bye Bye Sonic."_ Sally toyed with him in another girly voice.

"Be carful nah Sonic." Bunnie could be heard over all the laughter as the line went dead. Sonic looked annoyed at Sally's well thought out prank but he shrugged it off.

"Alright Doc, what should I tackle first?" Sonic said with a glowing enthusiasm; he was just happy to be moving again.

Kintobor smiled as well "I have some need of repairs around the Grand Forest…." he started.

* * *

Meanwhile on the first floor Buns had just re-entered the clinic, she slammed the door in general frustration with her life. Inside her suite she frowned, her little walks were starting help her less and less get her mind off things. Instead, being in isolation so long with her thoughts made her think about her problems more. She couldn't help but focus on the negative aspects of her life. Her inability to make any change was starting to get to her. She sneered in nowhere in particular; pressing a few buttons in front of her on her console.

Her Omega Suite stopped in the middle of the first floor, she was feeling sicker than usual. She was getting ready to get out of her suite, to administer the temporary antidote the Doc had created. The antidote that was keeping her alive. But she stopped when she saw the Doc and Sonic the Hedgehog come down the stairs; out the corner of her eyes on the monitor in front of her.

She pressed one button to cancel her commands and stared skeptically at him. Her anger built up the closer he approached. She grinded her teeth and she squeezed the levers she used to control her suite "This was his fault…" she lamented in her head; so blinded by her anger that these were her only thoughts.

"Ah, Buns your back! You remember Sonic?" he said happily.

"Hey." Sonic stated simply. He held a few papers in his hands and a device the Doc gave him.

Buns spoke in a neutral tone; she frowned inside her suite "Hi."

"She's not much of a talker is she?" Kintobor and Sonic chuckled "Now Sonic, with that locator there's no way you can get lost. When you get done repairing that hatch return here, there's still so much to do!" he said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll be done in no time." he said with a big grin as he ran to the entrance doors and out them.

Buns instantly broke her silence "Didn't he give you that stuf? Why is he still here?"

"Oh it's no trouble, Sonic will be spending most of the day here helping out. He was so eager to volunteer I couldn't resist." Kintobor said smiling.

Inside her suite Buns had a look of suspicion, she couldn't question why Sonic was here but she knew something was off with the Doc "Alright, wha's goin on? Why are you so exuberant today?"

Knitobor smiled apologetically "Oh nothing…listen Buns. I have some very important work to do right now. Please help Sonic if he needs anything." Dr. Kintobor rushed off before Buns could catch him.

"Now jus wait a minu…" but Kintobor was already running up the stairs. She sighed in frustration walking over to the window to see Sonic just disappear from sight.

She then walked back over to the middle of the room and retyped the commands she typed just moments ago. The Omega suite shut down and lowered itself to the floor. Buns popped the head off of the Omega Unit and pulled herself out of the suite. She hopped out and her black leather boots hit the floor.

She wore the same purple sleeveless top she had worn for years. She had kept her boots but her black leather jacket was destroyed long ago. She breathed in the fresh air for a moment but quickly she felt worse; shaking her head to focus. She made her way over to one of the sinks and took a look in the mirror.

She had bags under her eyes and a bad frown on her face. Since she had to sleep in the Omega Unit she experienced many sleepless nights. The suite was uncomfortable but he didn't have a choice; she never slept well because of it. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face; also taking a drink. Before she moved away from the sinks, to her left, to a refrigerated cabinet. She pulled the door open and pulled out a syringe with a yellowish liquid. Kintobor had made an overabundance of temporary antidotes with her being stuck here; there were close to fifty antidotes left.

Carefully she poked the needle into her arm; making her cry out in a bit of pain. After she injected the entirety of the needle into herself, she tossed the syringe into a nearby trashcan. The pain in her arm tingled as she went back the Omega Unit and got back inside. Pulling the head of the unit back down, she restarted the suite and as it stood she felt even worse.

She felt sickly and she felt tired. Her suite stood still and inside she was quickly falling asleep. Sometimes she couldn't tell if it was her illness that made her tired or the drugs. Either way, sometimes she became weak and tiredness would envelope her whole body; as it was now. Her hands fell away from the controls as she got sleepier. Her suite stood still and it was quiet in the room, the whirring of her suite was all she heard as her eyes slowly closed. Her hardened frown softened as she began to drift away. Her body relaxed, slumping, and her breathing became lighter. In her sleep she got temporary relief from her constant sickness; her body shut down and she felt nothing just for a little while.

* * *

Buns awoke sometime later, not knowing how long she'd passed out for. She opened her eyes and wiped them with her hands. She stretched as much as she could inside her suite, she felt much better and she smiled slightly because of it. Yawning, she typed into her console and then grabbed the levers that controlled her suite. She walked over near the entrance doors to look at the clock; it was two o clock. She smiled, at least some of the day was gone, she wouldn't have to deal with Sonic any more than she had to. Though she proclaimed her hatred for him, she was also neutral to him. If only for their mutual dislike of her former team.

But she resigned to a sigh, now trying to think of what she could do today. She was bored out of her mind but she felt a tap on her suite "Hey, I got a question." Sonic asked her as she turned away from the clock in slight surprise.

Buns frowned wondering where he had come from; but she kept her voice normal "Yeah?"

"What wrench should I use?" he held up a piece of paper for her to see.

They were instructions on replacing the shield generator's panels; she'd repaired various thing around the Grand forest for years and pointed to the one on the right "Cool, thanks." he said speeding back out the door.

Buns didn't mind that interaction because it was the only one she had with him since he was here. She'd thought that would be the only one too. But she was wrong…oh so wrong. All throughout the day Sonic would come find her, wherever she was at. Whether she was somewhere out in the Grand Forest, or outside the Grand Forest, or even inside the Doc's Clinic. Somehow he found her and her hate grew; more out of annoyance for being the cause of much discord in her life. Forever sick and stuck inside an Omega Unit.

Though she had nothing to do anyway she still found reason to dislike him. By five p.m. Buns was sick of him, she'd rather speak to anyone other than him. She just wanted something to change, to be free of her suite, to go out into the world again, etc. She wanted her life back….

He wasn't doing anything to help her, no one was and as she watched him prance around. She wondered, just how much of a hypocrite she was to expect others to care about what happened to her. When in the past she had ignored the pain of others. She couldn't help but daydream as Sonic crossed her path during the day; did anyone ever think about her? Surely some knew of her sickness…it was more likely that they just didn't care.

He was also none the wiser about how she really felt, because when she spoke to him she showed no hostility. She figured the cold hard answer to her questions were no around seven p.m; the time when Sonic was getting ready to depart.

All three were gathered on the second floor in the twilight of the day; the sunset bled warm red hues into the second floor window. As Kintobor readied to Globe Post for Sonic to travel home, Buns had spent most of the day with many a subject on her mind. She had relived past questions and pondered them to the fullest extent. Ready to leave the questions in the past again. Inside her suite a big smile was plastered onto her face.

Though many negative thoughts entered her mind today. Her tolerance for Sonic was lower and she never wanted to see his face again. She was at least happy she'd might never have to see the Prime Mobians ever again because they only reminded her of her past. Right now she just wanted to go to bed and try to forget about everything.

They were quiet for a minute or two while Kintobor restarted the Globe Post. The swirling mass of dark purple energy between the post restarted and Kintobor successfully opened a connection with New Mobotroplis.

Rotor popped up on the screen "I've been waiting on you, you ready Sonic?"

Kintobor and Buns looked at Sonic and he nodded letting out a satisfying sigh "Looks like your boredom has been extinguished." Rotor chuckled "I'm starting the Star Post right now." Rotor said looking away from the computer screen.

"I must thank you once more before you depart Sonic. The information you have brought me will make breakthroughs in all areas of my work." Kintobor raised his hand.

And Sonic shook it "It was no problem." he shrugged.

Buns stayed quiet, ready to spring and question the Doc once Sonic was gone "…Alright, the Star post are interacting. It's safe for travel Sonic." Rotor said through the computer screen.

Sonic saluted Buns and Kintobor "It's been real guys, I'll see you around."

He said with a smile as he ran and jumped into the swirling mass of energy between the post "Farewell Sonic, I hope we meet again soon!" Kintobor waved.

Buns grumbled incoherently as Sonic showed up on the computer screen, he waved into the screen next to Rotor; obvious that he was safely back in New Mobotroplis.

They both waved as the screen went black. Buns had a look of anger on her face at Sonic's smile but when the screen went black she felt a bit of relief. Now that one object of her hatred was gone she quickly turned her attention to Dr. Kintobor "What is going on? What are you hiding?" she asked him forcefully.

Kintobor turned off the computer monitor, keeping his back turned to her "By whatever do you mean?"

Buns was even getting annoyed by him now, she felt like crap, she did every day because of her illness. She had been having negative thoughts all day, she usually tried to move past such negativity and leave it behind. But with Sonic in her face all day she couldn't help but be reminded of all the bad happenings in her life. And to top it all off the Doc was hiding something about what that hedgehog had brought here. He never hid anything from her and with Sonic involved she wanted to know. What was so dog gone important that he had to come all the way here for? Buns closed the distance between them "Wha did that hedgehog bring here?" she asked forcefully again.

To which Kintobor smiled gleefully at her "It's a secret." he snickered.

Buns anger grew as she thought of what he could have brought. Blinded by her anger she assumed it had nothing to do with her "What was it? A project that's gonna benefit them?"

"No…." Kintobor teased; not at all fazed by her threatening manner.

Buns gritted her teeth "Information gathering?"

"No…" Kintobor said with his fist on his hips.

Buns scoured her mind, thinking of what kind of information Sonic could have brought; blindly assuming that it had nothing to do with her when Kintobor broke down "I wanted it to be a surprise but I can see your more anxious than me. Sonic has delivered to me today…."

Buns felt the disappointment coming from a mile away. Her anger at Sonic made her clench her fist with rage; not wanting to hear it she began tuning him out "A treatment regimen for NIDS!" he blurted out in a loud fashion.

"I knew that hedgehog…" but inside her suite Buns had a look of shock; her eyes widened in surprise. Her words were cut short and she was speechless for a moment. She didn't believe what she just thought she heard "Wha did you jus say?

"Our Prime counterparts; more specifically Sonic has just hand delivered a treatment regimen for NIDS!" Kintobor said happily.

Buns was in disbelief "They made a cure…I didn't…think they would think about me…"

Kintobor chuckled "Between you and me I do not believe they did. Rotor Walrus told me on the phone that he had forgotten; the other Freedom Fighters had not mentioned it either. It was only because Sonic had reminded him. It's seems we have Sonic to thank for this joyous occasion!" Kintobor spoke ecstatically.

But Buns felt something horrible, inside her suite she looked confused and lost as her fist slowly unclenched. The anger that she just declared for Sonic suddenly began to slip away. She did her best to muster up her strong feelings of aversion for the hedgehog; the same she was just experiencing moments ago. But the hate she felt…it had suddenly lost its power…

She grabbed a hold of her head….she didn't know what to think anymore. It was a delusion to hate Sonic now that he had helped her. She hadn't expected that...

All the years she had spent hating him began slipping away "It couldn't have only been Sonic…are you sure none of the primes did nothin?"

"Not that I know of, Rotor mentioned multiple times how Sonic had reminded him. But that is of no concern now! With this regimen I should be able to make a cure in a matter of weeks! If you will excuse me Buns, I am going to do some preliminary work before I go to bed. Don't stay up to late!" he said making his way out of the second floor room.

Buns watched him go in silence, trying to take in what she had just learned. Along with her now conflicted feelings on Sonic, she also thought of the possibility of being able to get out of the Omega Unit; and not die when she got out of it. After being stuck inside of it for so many years she almost gave up on the possibility of ever getting better. She had so many ideas she couldn't think of them all at once, like being able to sleep in a bed again. Though the thoughts brought smiles they were washed away as she tried to hate Sonic again. But as her past hate built up, it quickly slipped through her fingers…she frowned at her conflicted and confusing feelings. She was in total denial. She didn't hate him as much anymore...all of a sudden….

* * *

Back in the New Mobotroplis control room Rotor and Sonic had got into a conversation regarding new info about Eggman when Sonic was gone. Sonic was so excited about getting into some more action that he forgot to mention what he had been doing all day. All the Freedom Fighters had left after Sonic and were informed of the new missions they would be going on soon.

"Eastern Mobius is pretty far from here…I'll be gone for at least a whole day!" Sonic said while nodding.

"Tails and you could probably take the Tornado; he's been fixing it up lately." Rotor said shutting off the computer next to him "By the way, it's seven p.m. Sonic."

Sonic smacked his head "My mother is going to kill me. I'll see you tomorrow Rotor." he said in a happier tone.

Rotor stood from his seat calling Sonic before her ran off "How did Buns react to the news?"

Sonic turned back around "…." he looked lost for a moment and Rotor smirked "….oh yea, Bunnie's Anti…" Sonic shrugged "I don't know, the Doc didn't say anything. I was so busy I kinda forgot about that…." Sonic said with a sheepish grin.

Rotor sighed "I guess she'll be fine now." he said shrugging as well.

Sonic said goodnight to Rotor once more as he ran off. Rotor walked to the exit of the control room. Flipping off all the lights and closing the doors behind himself. As Sonic forgot about Buns, so did all the Freedom Fighters. She was a passing thought in their minds but back in Moebious it was quite the opposite. Buns thoughts of Sonic were now a constant.

* * *

And the plot thickens, I'm going to try to shift more into Buns in the next chapter.


	4. Grind

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

The next day in Moebious Buns Rabbot, in her Omega Unit, stood at the big glass windows of her bedroom. Watching the sunrise in nervous anticipation of the coming days. Inside her suite she had a curious face, not angry this morning. For the first time since she could remember, she woke up this morning…dare she think it…happy…

Though she was still sick and felt sick as usual; she felt a little woozy right now. But that was normal to her to wake up that way sometimes. She hadn't slept well last night due to a combination of her sickness and un-comfortableness in her suite; since she couldn't sleep outside of it. That, the cure, and Sonic. Her hatred for Sonic was a bit mixed up at the moment; she still rejected the fact that Sonic was responsible for helping her. She rejected the very idea. She hadn't thought too much about the subject yet, but for the most part she was choosing to ignore what he had done. By denying that he helped her, she took what she needed without thanks; hoping that in a way she stabbed him in the back.

She had already got out of her suite to do what she needed to in the morning. Minutes ago she reentered her tomb. She was getting ready to go downstairs and see what the Doc had in store for her. Though her reason for staring out the window this morning; which was something she never did. Her reason was to admire the scenery; now that she might not be stuck in this suite anymore. Now that finally a real change had occurred in her life. It was more of a commemoration of the moment, since her life had abruptly come to stop years ago…

She remembered the day she climbed out of the lake of sludge and how quickly she fell ill. When Scourge and the others found Alicia and her. It became increasingly apparent how sick she was…when she could barely walk after a few days…

She remembered how they laughed as she crawled on the ground as they left. Her mind was a daze when her sickness had taken over her. She didn't remember exactly how she got to the Grand Forest, but she did know she crawled. She figured the Grand Forest would be safe enough for someone not to pillage her body after she died. She was so sure she was going to but Kintobor saved her. Buns sighed inside her suite…life was long…

She hadn't come up with any exact plans yet for when she was able to get out of this Omega Unit. She was too excited to make any specific plans yet. She decided that she would once she was sure she was cured. Until then she was daydreaming. Buns took in a deep breathe thinking of the long road still in front of her. But this time she didn't feel a sense of dread. She felt change and change was scary but at the same time. It was better than her current circumstances and she'd rather move forward. She tore her eyes away from the rising sun, controlling her suite to do so, and left her room; descending downstairs to the first floor. She could smell the scent of food; breakfast food. Coming off the stairs and stepping onto the first floor, she saw Kintobor at the other end of the room.

As she approached he spoke with his back turned "Good morning Buns! Did you get a good night's sleep?" he asked.

"Not really." which was her usual response.

"Your food is ready." he pointed to his left on the counter next to him; a plate of steaming food and cup full of juice "That is alright Buns for soon you will rest easy." he said as prepared his own food.

Buns grabbed the food and the drink "How long is it gonna tak?" excitement slipped through voice, she hadn't meant for it to but it did; even she admitted it was uncharacteristic of her.

Kintobor chuckled "I am still reading through the documents our Prime counterparts have given us. Once I have finished I will fill you in on the details. I will begin after I've finished my breakfast, if you don't see me you know where I'm at!" he said happily; glancing behind himself to give her a big smile.

Buns remained neutral to his enthusiasm, shed believe there was cure once she saw it "Alright…thanks for the food…" she thanked him for every meal since shed been here.

He turned back around "No need for thanks Buns, enjoy your breakfast with thoughts that you will be better soon."

Buns then turned around and made her way out the front door of the first floor. She ate her breakfast outside so she could be alone. There were a few picnic benches just out front of Dr. Kintobors Clinic. She moved the Omega Unit and made it sit on the outside of the bench. She lifted her suites arms up to the head of her suite and locked its limbs. She popped the head open, feeling sick to her stomach. Queasiness as if she wanted to throw up but she was to hungry to care.

Mumbling in displeasure, she stood on the seat inside her suite and ate standing. She looked around outside her suite and the sun briefly hurt her eyes as she adjusted to the natural light. She wondered how she was going fight all this new excitement every day when she was so bored. There was nothing for her to do other than occasional repairs around the Grand Forest. Or helping stragglers who entered the forest. It was quiet today like it was every day and she hated the boredom more than anything. Life inside this suite was slow. Her frown returned to her face while she chewed on her food; life was long sometimes…

* * *

Sometime later Buns finished her food and re-entered the clinic to put her dishes up. Only to find Kintobor gone, excitement built up as she thought of what he was doing. A cure, finally! Her thoughts made a smirk curve onto her face and after she washed her dishes she went right back outside. Unable to think of anything else to do, especially because she felt horrible as usual, she resigned to going for walk. It seemed to be the only past time she had. So she meandered back into the forest. Going nowhere in particular for some time, alone with thoughts of displeasure for Sonic helping her. Thoughts of restarting her life. Almost over an hour when she decided to go to head back to the clinic. Mostly to see how far the Doc had progressed.

She walked at a normal pace, getting ready to try and slip past a few trees that were close together. But she didn't attempt when she saw she would not fit. She groaned inside her suite and walked around the large lump of big trees, passing a small pond as she walked around. Quickly she noticed something moving on the other side of the pond. She lost sight of the object as her suite fully turned in the direction of hat she had saw. There were a few bushes that blocked her view.

She stayed till to listen, typing into her keyboard to turn up the volume of the Omega Unit. With the volume blaring at its loudest she could everything in her suite in a fifty meter radius. She heard the gush of air, the swash of the water in the pond, and the wind blowing in the trees. She continued staring at the spot she heard the sound from in screen in front of her. It was quiet but the sound of the leafs crinkling was heard loud and clear by Buns; also seeing some movement now. She growled, turning down the volume, and ran from her spot. The loud clucking of her suite made whoever was hiding panic as they got up and ran; revealing themselves. A male raccoon, wearing tattered clothing didn't get far as Buns made her way around the pond.

The raccoon limped as he tried to escape but Buns quickly grabbed him by one of his arms. Yanking him back and holding him up in the air "Who are you?" Buns growled.

The raccoon quivered in her grip "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I...was just looking. For the clinic…I need help!"

Buns glared inside her suite and dangled him around in front of her monitor. He had cuts and bruises but he sounded like he was exaggerating "You anit lookin that bad to me." Buns said in a threating tone.

Buns lowered him to the ground and he still quivered in her presence. Buns then realized that if the Doc had patients it would slow him down her treatment regimen. It was inevitable that more would come looking for the Doc's help and that would only make it take longer. Longer that she would still be trapped in this suite; she wanted out. Buns frowned deeply at the raccoon inside her suite "Why'd you have to come today." she stated angrily.

The raccoon was afraid but he still blurted out "There are others!"

Buns then dawned a curious face as the raccoon had explained what happened. First the raccoon led her to a large tree not far from the pond where there were two more injured people. Two females, a monkey and a bat. Both wearing blue jeans and other leather accessories; including bananas and fingerless leather gloves. Buns figured they were part of some kind of gang and one of the girls sleeveless leather jacket caught her eye. The jackets arms looked as if they had been ripped off, leaving the stitching's poking out from the sides; she liked that jacket.

They were passed out and were even more battered up than the raccoon. Buns picked both of the females up and they made their way to the clinic in the middle of the Grand Forest. With it being quiet the whole way; it intimidated the raccoon the whole way. The Doc knew this one thing well about her; she wasn't very talkative when she wanted to be.

When they reached the clinic Buns had the raccoon open the door for her and she walked through. Placing the two unconscious girls on two separate medical tables "Sit down." Buns ordered the male raccoon.

He nodded quietly and hobbled to an empty medical table as she walked to the opposite side of the room. She groaned; she hated to do this but she was going to have to interrupt the Doc. She balled the metal fist of the Omega Unit and lightly slammed it against a button on the wall. It made a loud buzzing noise that echoed through the first floor. She sighed when in moments he came down the stairs and observed his newest patients.

"New visitors I see, welcome!" he smiled brightly walking over to the raccoon and heartily shaking his hand.

The raccoon brightened at his enthusiasm and smiled as well "Thanks doctor, I heard that in the Grand Forest you help those in need. So I came here looking for you and…"

Buns frowned inside her suite as she began tuning out the oncoming conversation. The Doc always talked to his patients before he began working with them. Buns moved the Omega Unit to an empty chair and sat down. She was feeling bad, no fever today but that cure couldn't come sooner. She couldn't explain in words what felt to feel sick all the time. It was a living nightmare. Being the best way to explain it and with a cure being so close things like this were going to be sure to irritate her. But she resigned to waiting and watching as the Doc began to fix up the new patients.

He hooked the females up to an IV and while he was treating the raccoons leg they woke up. He engaged them in a conversation as he helped them. Buns didn't pay much attention but could tell by the gruffness in their voice that they weren't normal. As in, they hung out with a tough crowd. As if they black clothing didn't give it away. As they explained their situation to the Doc; which mostly was about how they got caught in a brawl. She recalled the raccoon's story; apparently the raccoon did not know the girls. He had run into them on his way here, they were in pretty bad shape and he helped them into the forest early this morning.

He had got into some trouble with some local gangsters and you know the rest of the story. Inside her suite Buns placed her head on her hand in boredom, she hoped that no one else came in today. So after about an hour of work Kintobor left the stabilized patients with Buns. Telling them all that he had some very important work to do. Buns smiled inside her suite knowing that he was getting back to work on you know what. She was to escort them out of the forest now that they were doing better. They could stay as long as they like but most left when they were better; as this trio was. The raccoon was already up and walking, the female monkey sat on the edge of her table, but the female bat laid back in hers. She wanted to rest a bit more before they left.

The monkey pulled off her sleeveless leather jacket and held under her arm "We're going back to finish some unfinished business."

"You mean you're actually going back to Mobotroplis." the raccoon said stunned.

"Or course, I'm not letting a little scuffle scare me." said the monkey.

"Were done with our little group." she said taking off her fingerless leather gloves "The Mist won't catch us off guard like that again; they just got lucky." the bat said looking to the raccoon "Were you headed?" she asked.

"I'm heading east, after the trouble I got in I'm going anywhere were Scourge isn't." the raccoon said.

Buns perked her ears up inside her suite, she finally stood and listened to their conversation "Scourge is back in town?" asked the monkey.

The raccoon nodded and Buns cut in "The Suppression Squad?"

The raccoon nodded again "Yep all of them, as a matter of fact I saw them when I got in trouble yesterday. You know about them?" he asked Buns.

"I've heard a few things about them." Buns lied.

The bat and the monkey further questioned the raccoon about her former team. While inside her suite she had formed a sneer on her face. This was a personal matter that even the Doc didn't know about. Ever since she fell ill she received letters from Miles about rejoining them. All throughout the years she would find conveniently placed letters around Grand Forest. She guessed they got the message that she wasn't going to join them again when she didn't reply; also by ripping the letters she received to shreds.

Though she still found letters every now and then. It worried her a bit; knowing that someone came to the Grand Forest to place them. Knowing that after all these years they were still watching her. As far as she was concerned she was still forgotten by them; the only reason they still watched her is because they wanted something from her. She took in a deep breathe to forgot the bad past and refocus to hear their patients conversation end.

The bat hoped off the medical table "I'm ready." she said walking towards the main entrance.

Buns, the monkey, and the raccoon followed. Before heading back outside the bat and monkey discarded some of their clothing into a trashcan by the doors. Inside her suite Buns interest was sparked again by the sleeveless jacket. Her eyes focused on their clothing as it was tossed into the small trash can.

"Just a sec guys, I'm gonna let the Doc know where I'm going." Buns spoke to the trio.

"Alright." the bat girl said as the three went outside.

Buns looked around to make sure no one was looking and she quickly snatched up the small trash can. She walked over to a nearby door and opened it. Placing the trash can in the dark room and quickly shutting the door. She had a look of suspicion as she looked around the empty first floor. She quietly made her way outside and escorted the three patients out the Grand Forest.

* * *

Buns returned to the clinic sometime later after escorting the three guests out of the Grand Forest. The trio needed to go in opposite directions so it took a little longer than expected. They thanked her and the Doctor for their help and went on their ways. It was getting dark by the time she returned; the lights inside were on. To her dismay she found that Kintobor had still not finished reading the treatment regimen. She let it pass that night because he had only just received it. She didn't let her impatience get to her the first few days. But as the days went by, one week went by. Then two weeks. By the fourth week she was starting to get pessimistic again. The Doc had moved from reading and actually working on it. But he still read from time to time. Along with getting a steady stream of visitors Buns optimism was completely gone until one night.

On the first floor Kintobor sat at the computer console, the lights above him were on and the lights on the other half of the room wee off. He had spent most of the day working on it. They had got one visitor this day and Buns came down from the stairs. She didn't pester him too much, not wanting to actually get on his bad side; she didn't think he had one because he never got angry.

Also she had been having another internal battle today about Sonic again. She tried to avoid thinking about it and hoped to completely once she was cured. Though in her denial she still thought of him. As of right now she was so focused on getting better no other subject really mattered to her. She was tired today and was ready to go to sleep. But before she could have a little peace.

She had to know the progress of the cure; even if it wasn't going like she wanted "How's it goin?" she asked the Doc as she approached him from behind.

He yawned as he spoke "It is ok for now…Buns? he paused "Could I have word with you?" he said keeping his back turned.

Inside her suite she raised an eyebrow in confusion "Wat is it?"

Kintobor sighed "I must talk with you about this treatment."

Buns felt fear in the way he spoke "Somthang went wrong…" she said with disappointment.

"What? Oh no, I am ready to administer the treatment. Please forgive me but my sigh was a sigh of exhaustion. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression." Kintobor chuckled.

Buns felt a wave of relief wash over her; also slight annoyance. She hadn't meant to again but the excitement was clear in her voice when she spoke "It's ready!" she coughed "…I mean when are ya gonna get this don?"

"We can start tomorrow." he paused and inside her suite Buns had dawned a smile.

Kintobor yawned again "Hmmm hmm…excuse me. Yes, tomorrow. I am having something delivered that will help in the process of healing. You see out of the patients our prime counterparts have successfully treated. There were still a few cases were there were complications." Knitobor said typing into his computer.

"It's not full proof?" asked Buns.

"Not exactly." Kintobor said glancing back at her "I downloaded a log report from your suite today. As you know the environment inside your suite is what keeping you alive. Neuro Immune Dysfunction Syndrome is an illness but I still must classify it as a disease." Kintobor said looking back at the computer screen.

"It is not one but a group of diseases and with this treatment regimen I am finally able to diagnose which one you specifically have. From the log of the environment in your suite I can start working on this immediately. One complication I fear has not happened to you." said Kintobor.

Buns was riding a roller coaster "An that would be?"

"Damage to your nervous system." said Knitobor.

"…." Buns was quiet and Kintobor continued "It could cause other debilitating issues. Hopefully my procedure will stop any of that if it is going on." said Knitobor.

Buns had a mix of hope and dread "Well at least I won't be stuck anymore."

"You see, that's the right attitude! I will only be up for a little while longer analyzing this data. Please go rest because tomorrow we will be busy!" Kintobor said yawning again.

She was tired "Alright…night Doc…"

"Goodnight Buns." Kintobor said engrossed in his work.

Buns grabbed the levers of her suite and moved it back towards the stairs. Nervous anticipation filled her mind and she had forgotten how good it felt to wait for something good. The last time she remembered feeling like this was when…

Buns went through the past in her mind as she ascended to the stairs. When she reached her bedroom and closed the door behind herself. She couldn't remember any time in her past, with her team or anything else, that she felt excitement in anticipation of something good coming. Until she thought of Sonic. She grinded her teeth and marched her way over to her bed. She moved the Omega Unit and placed its back against the wall. The suite sloped vertically; it made it more comfortable to sleep inside.

She then popped the head off and reached over the side of the suite. Grabbing a pillow off of her bed and getting back inside; closing the lid of the head. She typed a few commands into her keyboard and it contracted and the monitor shut off. It was now in sleep mode, her suite used less power, enough power to keep the special environment running. She aggressively fluffed her pillow and placed her head onto it; shutting her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep she tried to hate Sonic. But the more she tried to the less she did; it was actually having the opposite effect with her cure nearing. She mumbled in frustration…she hated that hedgehog…

* * *

Have any criticism about some small detail I have forgotten? Let me know, all suggestion's help cultivate my ideas.


	5. Moot

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

Morning hadn't arrived a minute to soon for Buns, she had another mediocre night's sleep and was up and about at the break of dawn. Already down on the first floor eagerly awaiting Doctor Kintobor; the lights were off but the dawns light made it possible to see. As usual she felt sickly. Inside her suite her face was blank; the humming of the refrigerated cabinets on this floor echoed through the quiet area. Her suite stood stationary near the computers and she waited impatiently for the Doc to wake up. She had over prepared. Getting out of her suite longer than she usually did this morning. To clean herself thoroughly for the procedure that she was about to go through. Her stomach grumbled and she shifted in the seat of her suite. Her morning hunger could not shift her focus. After all this time she never thought she would be cured; she thought there was no cure. She thought she would be living in this Omega Unit for the rest of her life. But since it was real now her sentiments were different. She'd waited for years. Years of her life…

Time that was gone forever. She was tired of feeling tired all the time; the sickness she experienced never let up. She had woke up with sniffles and her body temperature out of whack this morning; she was burning up right now. Inside her suite she pressed a hand onto the bags under her eyes; she sighed. She was tired of repeating herself, sick of her own inner dialogue. She couldn't move though; she'd been stuck in this situation longer than she could remember. With this cure though she could move on; to new things. Things could finally change in her life.

Though Dr. Kintobor didn't come down for quite some time and she'd dozed off for a while. Being startled awake by the sound of her name being called. Her eyes shot open and she jolted up from her slumping position. Sunlight was visible through her monitor and she grabbed the levers of her suite. Turning the direction of Kintobor; a three sixty turn.

Kintobor waved at her "Good morning Buns! I am ready to start the procedure, I know you are!"

Buns wiped eyes to adjust to the new light from her monitor "You set up pretty quick Doc."

Kintobor chuckled "Oh quite contrary Buns, you have been sleep for a few hours. I've had plenty of time."

She felt a bit silly knowing that she'd passed out again and he'd been working around her. Inside her suite, after she cleared her eyes, she looked quizzically at his attire in her monitor. He wore medical scrubs; it was vaguely familiar to her. Then her memory snapped back to the last time he'd worn scrubs. He'd last worn them when he did a serious procedure on a patient that had come to the clinic. The visitor was in such bad shape that she had never seen him wear the scrubs since. He had operated on that visitor….

Buns felt a twinge of nervousness knowing what was about to happen. Buns spoke half-heartedly "Yea Doc…let's get this over with…"

"Excellent, before we begin I need you to put this on." he said with a big smile as he held up to her monitor a patient gown and pants; light turquoise in color like his colthing.

Buns sighed and the Omega Unit snatched the gown out of his hand. Kintobor smiled as her suite stood before him for a moment before walking to one of the few changing rooms; not even fazing Kintobor. He figured she was pouting inside there. He smiled brightly "Now when you are finished changing Buns, please have a seat at the medical table next to the computers. I need to check…" but there was a buzz at the entrance.

Kintobor smiled even more "That must be the package, let me take care of this Buns. I will be back shortly." he said walking to the entrance.

Buns's Omega Unit turned and glanced back at him as he walked away. She frowned as she fiddled with the controls, moving the Omega Unit next to the changing room walls; making its back face the wall. Soon her suite lowered to the floor and the patient gown and pants slipped out of its hand and onto the floor. She popped the head off; moving the lid fully upwards. Climbing out of the unit with a grumpy face and as she hit the floor she realized something. She grabbed the gown and pants off the floor and closed the lid of the unit.

This would be the first time since she was placed in it that she was getting out of it. She briefly stared at the inactive suite sitting on the floor. It would the first time in a long time that she didn't need it. Despite the oncoming surgery this cheered her up. She smiled but queasiness quickly came; it always did when she got out of it. She shook her head and nearly bolted into the changing room; not letting another repetitive thought enter her mind. She changed in no time and left her clothes in the changing room. When she walked back out of the changing room she noticed all unfamiliar equipment around her; she must have been out for a while.

She walked over near the computers and hopped up onto the medical table. Looking around herself at the various books, scalpels, and machines. She sneezed and as she wiped her nose she couldn't help but look at the scalpels again. She wondered what he was going to be cutting when he returned. He walked over to her side of the medical table and placed a small brown box on a table not far away.

"Excuse me, that package might be very important to your procedure. Now if you would, could you turn over and lay on your stomach so we can get started!" he said happily as he pulled a medical mask over his mouth.

Buns wanted to be cured more than anything but knowing she might be cut open made her nervous. No matter how tough she acted "…could ya giv me a heads up Doc?" she said as she turned over.

Doctor Knitobor snapped on rubber gloves "It would be my pleasure."

"You see." he grabbed a marker of a nearby utility table. He used his hands and spread the fur apart as best he could on her exposed back "I will be making a small incision around here." he pressed a finger to her back "I already knew were you contracted NIDS; near the base of your spine. With the new techniques I've learned from the treatment regimen I am going to trace were to make the incision." he said pushing the maker across her back tracing a circle.

Buns coughed and cleared her throat "An wat exactly is ya gonna be doing after that…" tension filled her voice.

Kintobor heard her tension; he chuckled "Do not fret Buns, I am qualified and experienced. You will be fine. As for the actual work…it is little more than an injection. I must bio scan you first and see if there is any nerve damage."

Buns turned her head to the side so she could speak "Is that it?"

Kintobor shook his head "No, in fact this part of the treatment is not as important as the others."

Buns frowned "Wha else is there to it?"

"A diet, we must detoxify you with a special diet. It will help reduce the chances of autoimmunity reoccurring after this procedure. As your NIDS has afflicted your immune system with a constant flu and other problems." Doctor Kintobor said as he turned to his utility table.

"Well that don't sound too bad." Buns said as she felt his hand touch her back again.

"This might pinch a bit." he said as he pressed a needle to her back.

"Alright…" Buns said with trepidation.

He penetrated her skin and she cried in a bit of pain but it was over before she knew it. Suddenly her back became numb. Buns remained quiet as the pain subsided and Kintobor spoke "Now…" he said rolling a nearby machine over to the table. It had a square shaped head and it extended over the table. Kintobor fiddle with the controls and a red beam shot out over Buns "Please stay still Buns." Kintobor said aloud.

Buns did so and once it was done he retracted the square head of the machine. He moved over to it and pressed the touch screen on its side "….Its seems as if there is some damage Buns."

Buns sighed, coughing a bit again "Just do it Doc, I'm tired…"

Kintobor held a sympathetic smile "Very well Buns." he said walking away from the table for a moment to grab a long metal canister.

He pulled off a plastic mask and put it over her mouth "You cannot be awake for this procedure I'm sure you know."

His words began to fade and her vision became blurry as she breathed in the anesthesia _"Take a few deep breathes and relax…I promise you will be better soon…" _Buns heard these last few words as she faded away.

* * *

Beep….

Beep…

Beep…

Buns awareness flooded to her as she awoke with a singeing pain in her back. She gritted her teeth and groaned out loudly. She didn't even move before Kintobor was at her side "Buns! You're awake!"

Buns spoke through gritted teeth "Can you do something about this?"

"Yes, that is the very thing I was just about to speak of. You must take these." he handed her a few white pills; grabbing her a cup of water. She noticed he was still wearing his scrubs.

Buns moved slowly because of the pain she was in but she quickly consumed the pills he'd given her "There for inflammation, you will be taking them for the next few days."

Buns drank the full cup of water and handed him back the cup. It felt like her back was on fire and it hurt to even move; he really had cut her open "Thanks…" she said as laid back down on her stomach.

"Well…" Kinotobor looked anxiously at her.

Buns turned her head to look at him "Well what?" she asked curiously.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously.

Buns frowned at him, pushing herself up by her arms "I feel the same…." she swallowed a lump in her throat; she felt just as sick as ever.

"That is to be expected, this is only part one of the procedure. Now you will be on a supplemental diet for a few weeks. In this time we will find out if the treatment regimen was successful." Kintobor said grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it next to her table.

Then there was a ring from his computer; Kintobor turned to the sound "Oh I have a call, excuse me for a moment Buns." he said going over to his computers next to her medical table.

The first thing she noticed that was different was the noise of the heart monitor that had woke her up. She looked up in pain to see the newly placed monitor next to her table; the green light pulsed on its screen. It was still beeping and she saw two white cables extend from it. She moved herself so she could feel the cables; two circular electrodes. Attached to her chest; it made her feel a bit uneven knowing that was her heartbeat. There was also an IV in her arm; the plastic bag next to her table was filled with clear liquid.

As Dr. Kintobor began talking she looked over to computer screen to see it was one of his colleagues. She began tuning him out and looked around the room; there was a sleeping patient on one of the medical tables on the other side of the room. Out the windows she could see that some of the day had past. She frowned, she felt no control when there were many lapse of time for her daily.

As the pain in her back and her continued and her sickness passed out of her mind. A panicked thought came to her. She was out of her suite! She couldn't sleep in it with this pain in her back! She couldn't stay out of her suite out all night! She had already been out of it for some time now and she felt bad. She never stayed out of her suite long as she became sick to the point where it was life threatening. She had tried a few times when she first came to the Grand Forest. When she was more rebellious…

She tried to leave but she didn't get far. Just after a few hours she was crawling on her knees again. She crawled back to the Omega Unit and never tried it again. The inflammation pills started to kick in as she was able to move in a little less pain. Her face was upset as she looked in the direction of the Doc. He just finished his phone call. Kintobor looked worried "Are you alright?"

Buns frown deepened "How am I supposed to go to sleep like this? I feel horrible I need to get back in the Omega Unit…"

Kintobor sat down in his chair; taking off his rubber gloves which where stained with a little blood "I understand your concerns Buns, I have always cautioned you to never be out of the Omega Unit long. But I should explain what I did while you were under."

Buns didn't look convinced but she figured he had some kind of explanation "After I scanned you I did detect some nerve damage…" Kintobor said with a frown.

Buns heart began to beat faster "After I got inside I did another scan on the exposed tissue, there was nerve damage but it was only minor. Do you remember that package?" he asked.

"Yea…" Buns said trying to relax.

"It was a vial of stem cells. Stem cells are essentially blank cells that have the ability to generate new cells. In your case they will be replacing the damaged nerves from your continued NID. I opted to operate because if left unchecked the damage could have grown. But this should also aid in the healing process." Kintobor said with an unsure look on his face.

Buns thought for a moment "So you injected new cells into me…" Kintobor nodded "Have you sewn me back up good?"

"Yes, well enough. I would ask of you not to make too many sudden movements. We wouldn't want your wound to reopen." Kintobor said.

"Well wat about sleeping? How long have I been out fo?" she asked in an upset tone.

Kintobor could sense her panicked tone; she could not stay out the Omega Unit long. If she did her sickness quickened "You cannot stay out long Buns, I know this very well. You immune system starts to fail, it is the very reason it becomes life threating. Autoimmunity; your body is attacking your cells. But that does not seem to be the case now." he gazed at her curiously.

Buns face became grumpy again "But how long was I out fo?"

"All day." he stated simply.

Buns eyes opened in shock "Its evening now; it should be dark soon." Kintobor said calmly.

Buns panicked wanting to try to get in the Omega Unit anyway "I can't stay like this!" she raised her voice.

"But you have. As a precaution I had antidotes ready to administer after the operation. But I did not need them." Kintobor said observing her.

Buns clamed don when she realized what he was saying "The IV in your arm has already been supplementing you with some of the dietary parts of your regimen throughout the day." Kintobor said crossing his arms; his face remained blank.

Buns quickly realized that she had been out of the Omega Unit all day. Even if she still felt sick as a dog, she'd been away from it all day and she was still functioning. She didn't feel like she was dying! Buns heartbeat increased again but this time in excitement. She looked speech less and any anger in her face was washed away as she looked to Kintobor. Making him finally smile "We are not finished yet Buns, we still have to administer your diet."

Buns blinked her eyes "But…but is tha it? Is that all there is to it?"

Kintobor rubbed his chin "If you mean other than your diet; yes. I have already completed the first part; your operation. Where you expecting more?"

Buns nodded "Actually yea…"

"Well you should be pleased to know this is it. We just need to monitor a few things over the course of the next few weeks." Kintobor said as he noticed the patient opposite of them.

"It looks as if our guest is starting to stir. Let me tend to this. Please rest Buns, your body needs to heal." he said getting up from his seat with a big smile.

Buns sighed a wave of relief; she guessed she would be able to sleep down here tonight. She laid back down; her head laid to the side as her mind wandered. She really thought this process would have been well…more complicated. She thought all of it would have taken longer. That night Kintobor feed her and she sleep through the whole night. Without her Omega Unit. Though she was skeptical at first, over the course of the next few weeks her mind changed as everyday she felt progressively better. After the cut on her back healed enough, she was able to sleep on her side. The diet that she was put on, she admitted, she was not a fan of. The things he feed her tasted horrible, but she didn't complain much as she didn't feel as sick as used to. And she knew because she had been sick every day for years. She was getting better and she couldn't believe it. She would have preferred some meat; a burger or some other type of food though. As she got better it made Knitobor even happier; she had never seen the man so happy.

It wasn't long as in the spa of the few weeks after extensive testing. Kintoboer released her from the first floor. She'd changed back into her clothing; her purple sleeveless top and black leather boots. And for the first time in years she slept without her Omega Unit. And she slept on a bed. Cushions! She had forgotten how they felt. The first few days of sleeping in a bed again were magical to her. After her wound healed more she was back up on her feet for the first time in years. The first time in years where she didn't need the Omega Unit to get around. She loved it too, she hadn't been on her feet for a long time. She was still sick but it did not hinder her; because of the treatment regimen her NIDS was not life threating anymore. Even in her sickened state she was eager to move around on her own; helping the Doc out around the clinic. This went on for about four weeks. Until one day she woke up and it had happened. She woke up and she was not sick.

The sun was beaming into her windows and she shifted uncomfortably under her covers, just waking moments ago. She was burning her up. Her eyes opened and with a scowl she removed her covers from herself. Her thoughts were drifting to when she would be better. But quickly she felt as the covers were removed; that she was hot no longer. Her eyes winded in shock ….her body temperature was normal….

She also didn't feel queasy…

She sat completely up and took in a deep breathe through her nostrils. She exhaled and paused. Her nose wasn't runny. Her throat wasn't sore and to top it all off she felt refreshed. She felt under her eyes…no bags…

She was rested….

She felt good….

Buns didn't move as she took in the moment. When you're normal you don't notice it. She didn't as she woke up this morning either.

She wasn't sick anymore…

She was back to normal….

Momentarily Buns could not stop an uncontrollable smile. She didn't think a second longer about being sick. As far as she was concerned she was done with that. She didn't want to ever think about being sick again. She giggled to herself as she hopped out of bed; putting on her leather boots that sat next to her bed. Uncharacteristically she held a huge grin as she bolted from her room, down the stairs, and onto the first floor. Looking eagerly around for Dr. Kintobor; there were no visitors yet today; it was still early. She spotted him to her right; next to the computers. He was working on an Omega Unit, so absorbed into his work that he did not notice her.

Bun ran over to him out of breathe. She bent over huffing, placing her hands on her knees as she spoke "….Doc?" she puffed.

Kintobor turned to the sound; he put his tools down and looked at Buns with concern "Is everything alright Buns?"

She stood up still breathing heavily "…I feel great!" she puffed "I'm cured doc!" she said excitedly.

Kintobor was startled "Are you certain?" he said as a smile formed on his face.

"Course I am! I can't believe it…" she said finally catching her breathe.

"Your breathing is heavy?" Kintobor stated skeptically.

Buns grinned "I'm outa shape."

"I must run a few test, it may take some time before I need your input." Kintobor said anxiously.

"Good, I gotta…I gotta go outside an do somthang…" she said turning away from and heading to the front doors.

Kintobor watched her go in silence but before she headed outside. She caught notice of her old Omega Unit sitting near a wall not far away. He watched as she froze, staring it down for a second. Then she promptly broke her gaze and went out the front doors of the clinic. Kintobor stood quietly, feeling a sense of calm wash over him. It had been a long time coming. Her torment had finally come to an end…or so he thought…..

* * *

The next few days had brought new questions to Dr. Kintobor as he watched the new Buns move about. Kintobor went on as usual, helping guest in need that came to the Grand Forest and continuing on his on projects. She had been working out and getting back into to shape these last few days. He had grown to like her company but he knew she was getting ready to leave. As he had stated many times to himself, he was sure she had her own little life that she wanted to return to. Kintobor sat typing away at his computer on the first floor, the sun had went down and it had been another peaceful day. He didn't know much about Buns. She wasn't very talkative and she didn't talk about her past or even herself. All he knew was that she used to be a member of the Suppression Squad. He had seen her; he knew that she knew that. But she didn't speak of it so he let her be. He was distracted by his work when he heard her come down the stairs.

He turned to his left to look at her and he became slightly nervous. Along with her usual attire of a sleeveless purple top and black leather boots. She wore a black sleeveless leather jacket and black fingerless leather gloves. He hadn't seen this new clothing of hers before. She held a cocky grin as she cracked her knuckles. Kintobors hands fell away from his computer; now she reminded him of when he first found her.

Kintobor remained quiet…she was a nefarious person…he knew this when he took her in. It made him nervous because deep down he knew that in a sense she was still just like them. Buns had a mischievous look on her face as she spoke "I'm going out tonight Doc." she said tightening her gloves.

"Will you be departing soon?" he asked carefully.

She didn't seem to notice the caution in his voice though "In the next few days yea…I'll let you know…" she said distractedly; not even glancing his way as she made her way to the front doors and out of the clinic. Kintobor stayed silent as he turned back to his computer and began typing again. He did not let how unfriendly she become bother him. He knew years ago how she might be if she ever returned to normal, it was just who she was.

* * *

The newly energized Buns made her way through the nighttime in the Grand Forest with a pep in her step. Freed from her eternal sickness her life had come back to her. With a big grin she navigated through the forest knowing every single detail after have being trapped her for so long. Her mind wandered excitedly about restarting where she left off after her old team betrayed her. First she thought of her new additional clothing she now wore. She just adored the sleeveless look of this jacket those visitors had thrown into the trash; plus the gloves made her look cooler.

Before she had fallen sick she fussed over her appearance as every girl did. She had to give it up when she became sick; she hadn't worn any different clothing since then. This made her happy as she pushed through more brush heading north bound through the Grand forest. Before she knew it she was as at the force field wall of the forest. One of the exits was just a ways down; she was anxious.

She was going into to town tonight, to scope it out and see how Mobotroplis had fared while she was away. And maybe to cause a little trouble. She had spent the last few days retraining herself. She knew how to fight and of the disciplines she knew, she sharpened them again; she'd become rusty. She had gotten her stamina back by running laps around the Grand Forest. It wasn't until a few days ago when she was able to and not break a sweat. That's how she knew she was ready and back in shape. She was back!

As to her reason to venture to the city…it had a lot to do with her old team. She'd hadn't seen the scum for years. She'd last seen them when they all banned together to stop Super Scourge. She caught sight of the exit and was about to walk out when something in a tree caught her eye.

She paused and squinted in the night darkness. She walked over see a nice envelope firmly planted in the trees bark. Buns sneered as she snatched the letter from the tree. Miles….

She stuffed it into her pocket and marched to the exit and out of the Grand Forest. Once on the outside her smile had returned as she got a look at the outside. A strong gust of wind blew through the open landscapes. Rustling her clothing as she stood and admired seeing the outside. Just in the distance she could see the faint glow of lights from the city. She took in a deep breath of fresh air and grinned mischievously. She began walking and she finally thought of what she was going to do now that she was better. She didn't entertain the thought before now and it made her come to a startling revelation. Her pace slowed and her grinned was wiped her face. She slowed to a crawl then she stopped walking; staring blankly into the direction of the city. It had been years…things changed…they had to have….

She felt fear in the pit of her stomach as it all came rushing into her mind. Things like just waltzing up into the city. She couldn't do that. If her old team spotted her she didn't know what they would do to her. If Scourge found she was better and turned down Miles offer to rejoin he would murder her. Then other horrible thoughts crossed her mind. She didn't know anyone anymore and going out into the world she was completely alone. She lost contact with her folks long ago and any friends she had were back stabbers. She couldn't trust anyone. Buns face turned blue…she couldn't go back there. She couldn't go anywhere….she didn't have anywhere to go…

She glanced back behind herself at the dome of the Grand Forest. Slowly she turned away from the city and her face became determined. This couldn't be it…

Buns crossed her arms with a frown as she plopped her back against the outer dome of the Grand Forest. She instantly recalled the first thing she was doing before she came sick. She'd been rolling with the Suppression Squad…just…

"Dang…wat was I doin?" she spoke aloud to herself.

Then she remembered…she wasn't doing anything. She was just with them, she didn't really have a reason. Around the time when they had kidnapped the prime Patch she was going steady with Scourge. But she knew he was a dog, he cheated her and even Alicia; probably many other girls too. At the time she was trying to get revenge on Scourge for cheating on her. Then Sonic threw Alicia and herself into that toxic lake…

Buns frown turned into sadness…she wondered…what had she been doing with her life. Not discounting her time and experience in the Grand Forest. She'd grown to dislike the things she used to do. She just wanted a little quiet life now…with a little trouble making on the side…

She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that even she had changed. And she was planning to just walk up into Mobotroplis…she didn't even have a plan...she didn't in the past either...

Now that she thought of it she didn't know why she was going to the city. To cause some ruckus…that was about it…

One thing she had learned about herself in the Grand Forest, which was most important to her, was that she'd learned that she was lonely….

She didn't want to act out thoughtlessly anymore. She was just lonely….

Without a plan of action Buns stood quietly and watched Mobotrolis from a distance. Her old pals would rough her up if she showed her face. So again she was stuck. If they even knew she was better they would look for her. She didn't have nothing. Her face filled with sadness and worry, thinking of just how alone she was when she thought of a person she willfully ignored other than the Doc.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

That hedgehog, intentionally or not had made the biggest changes in her life. Making her sick and curing her; she had changed for the better. She tried to fight it but with her previous depressing thoughts her hate for him had taken a complete shift inside herself. She still denied that he helped her but she could not deny that she…kind of…liked the hedgehog now…

Anger shown on her face as she tried to deny the feelings but alas with no one to turn to. Sonic was the only person who had ever helped her other than the Doc. And she stood silently in the night, observing Mobotroplis; her face somber. Thinking of the one who she tried to ignore for many years of her life. The one who had caused her much misfortune then saved her.

"Sonic…" she whispered to herself. Thinking with new thoughts and a new perspective on the hedgehog she had proclaimed her hate for over the years.

* * *

We're finally starting to get into a little character development with Buns. I do have some ideas in store; it's gonna get interesting.


	6. Flood

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Yo i wanted to give quick shout out to my readers and reviewers, I appreciate that you come along into the crazy fantasy world of my overactive imagination. I hope you continue to read, enjoy!

* * *

Morning had arrived for another day in the Grand Forest and Buns sat quietly alone in her room on the edge of her bed the morning sun bearing down on her. Her sleeveless leather jacket lay next to her on the bed. It was another humid day but she hadn't bothered to open her windows or move out of the burning sun. Her face was grumpy and she was upset and disappointed by her failed venture out of the Grand Forest last night. She had to have to Doc come and unlock the doors for her because she had come back in the middle of the night. That was probably the first time that had happened and she felt embarrassed because she was not as much a rebel as she used to be. She had lied to the Doc and gave an excuse as to why she was back so early and it took a hit to her pride. Because she had thought herself to be cool in the past, now she felt she was lame for coping out on what she had set out to do. In the past she might have recklessly went to the city anyway.

Although now she felt her behavior and the slang was outdated for herself because she had changed as a person. The labels were something she didn't care much about anymore as she was older now. That and she was a degenerate, any of those bad words. She was bad for a lack of a better word but though she never changed, carrying her wicked behavior through her mind and her actions. Something about last night made her feel off, as if something wasn't right. Buns sighed in the emptiness of her room; she wasn't leaving just yet. She hadn't told the Doc yet but she was going to spend the rest of the day here to figure some things out. He had been running test on her the last few days after she felt better, to see if there was any regression in her condition. Fortunately he found no traces of her NIDS reforming on the base of her spine. Whatever that was still there would clear up in time now that her immune system had been cleared up.

She gagged at the horrible food she had to eat while recovering 'Never again.' she thought sarcastically in her head.

Her core issue was actually herself. She wasn't sure about herself anymore or what was even going on in her life. She leaned her arms back on her bed and thought seriously about her current situation. Where would she go? The only three options she could come up with were leaving the Grand Forest and going somewhere out into Moebious. Staying here or rejoining her former team…

Just as she thought of last night, she could try and go out there but who could she trust? It wasn't possible to start over if you knew everyone person would try and get you with your back turned. It might be an option on Prime Mobius but here in Moebious things were down and dirty; everyone was. As far as she knew the Primes were nice, a whole world full of mostly nice people. It was easy to draw the parallel to her own world were people were vicious. Buns grumbled as she stood from her bed, grabbing her jacket and placing it under her arm and making her way out of her room.

She trotted down to the fist floor to head outside, seeing that the Doc was not present. He was likely working on something on another floor of the clinic. She made her way out the front doors and outside to the few picnic tables that sat out in the front of the building. A gust of air hit her and cooled her down as she tossed her jacket onto the nearest table and sat down. She leaned back into the table and reached into the pocket of her jacket; removing the latest letter she had received from Miles. She dawned an angry face as she removed the letter from its envelope and began reading it; it was always prompt:

* * *

Dear Buns,

Greetings from us all, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about us. On behalf of The Suppression Squad, we invite you to rejoin us. We'd be delighted to work with you again, and hope you also agree to answers a few questions once we are re-introduced.

Please respond as soon as you are able, so that we are to begin were we left off.

With regards,

Miles Prower

* * *

Buns stared at the letter with a scowl, it wasn't much different from the other ones she received other than slight difference in the wording "He's still a little creep isn't he…" she mumbled to herself.

The last contact she'd had with any of them was when her old team had plotted against Scourge at Rosy's Castle. He went super and they, including herself, helped Sonic and the other Primes take him down. Though she was not in the fight long, Scourge had broken her Omega Unit pretty bad and she had to leave as soon as the battle started. As expected Sonic was able to defeat him and she'd comeback to Rosy's Castle after the battle was over; completely repaired by the Doc. Scourge and the Primes were gone but her backstabbing teammates had hung around while she collected the Globe Post they had stolen from the Doc. Miles was quick to approach her and offer her to rejoin them, saying that it was Scourge that wanted her out. Miles claimed that she would be a great asset to the team with her Omega Care Unit.

Buns stuffed the letter back into its envelope and carelessly tossed it into the air. She would not lie, her response to him at the time, which was in the same light as calling him a creep was borderline yes or no. It made her feel shameful when she thought about it, that she would even consider rejoining them. Of course she had made her mind up by now that she would never, even feeling like slapping herself for considering such a ridiculous offer. But at the time….she was really alone and vulnerable…

She didn't have anyone now or then and it was sad to say but they were the only thing she knew. Nobody had ever helped her thanklessly like Sonic had recently. There was no one in her past like that and for a time dark thoughts of rejoining them had entered her mind. Buns leaned forward and crossed her hands; feeling uncomfortable with her previous position.

She didn't know what had become of her former team. She only guessed they might be the same bunch that she knew years ago and after hearing about Scourge in passing from the visitors a few weeks ago, she guessed he and the gang were still rolling together. Scourge must have come back and put his foot back down on them. She was not looking forward to running into him again…

Then her face became depressed as her delusions became clear to her. She thought if she ever got better that she would just walk out of here. To a new place, a better place, far far away from here…

But it was the complete opposite as she had got better everything else got worse. The call of her team whispered dark thoughts into her mind and with no place to go, no home, no friends, and no family. No one was close and no one was kind…

She even surprised herself when last night she realized from her time in the Grand forest she had changed. She was older and a little bit wiser and lonely to boot. She was really lonely…

The first day she was cured she thought she was high! She thought she was free! She thought she had made it! That it was destiny! But Buns looked nowhere in particular with a depressed face as she came to realize. From her current options things could only get worse for her. She was wrong…and it changed everything…

She felt so lost at the moment that she groaned in frustration. As her problem finally revealed itself, she could not come up with a plan of action and for second time in her life she was lost. There was nothing for her…

For a moment her mind became silent and the wind blew trees around her. Complete silence in nature as her mind went blank. There was no one to turn to and as much as she hated to admit it she needed some help. Her brow furrowed in frustration at a complete loss of what she was going to do when Sonic popped into her head.

Sonic…

That hedgehog she had reviled had saved what was left of her life. Her face became thoughtful as she wondered if she still be stuck inside that Omega Unit if she hadn't crossed his mind. Her face became blank as gears started clicking in her head, wondering if it would be possible… if… he could help her…

She didn't pretend she knew him but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had nothing to lose. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, he helped everyone as far as she knew. A smile began to form on her face as an idea popped into her head; an escape! Maybe she could go live there…

She slowly nodded her head as the idea got more juice. She definitely was not going back to her team if she had anything to say about it. She also did not trust anyone enough to try and establish a new life without the constant threat of backstabbers; or worse her old team looking for her. It was a crazy plan she knew but the latter options were even crazier. She had nothing anyway so she could at least try and if she was turned down then…well it still was better than sitting still.

Now all of a sudden she didn't feel lost anymore and a grin formed on her face. Quickly all the rambling discourse of her life problems were silenced as she finally had a real course of action. A goal to work towards and it made her feel a sense of purpose again. It was something that had been lost in the chaos of her thoughts all day. Buns stood from her seat and grabbed her jacket off of the picnic table. She pulled it back on herself and with a mischievous smile she marched back into the clinic. With a new simple plan that gave her direction. She was going to New Mobotroplis…

* * *

Later on that night after a visit from a few visitors Buns flicked off the light switch to her room for the last time and closed the door behind herself. She wouldn't lie; she would miss this place a bit. The only belongings she had she wore as she trotted down the stairs to the first floor. An injured visitor laid quietly on a table on the other side of the room and Buns was caught off guard as a shadow loomed over her. Buns flinched as she turned to the shadow but calmed down when she saw it was just an Omega Unit. It stared at her as Dr. Kintobor moved from behind it.

"Good evening Buns! I'd like you to meet E-223 Gamma, he is one of the many units I have prepared for once you left. He will be my protection now that you are leaving." Kintobor said with big smile.

The Omega unit knelt down and its eyes glowed a dark green and stood back up. Buns was quiet to the robots behavior then it turned away from her "Friendly." it said as it walked away.

"Was that thing lookin at me?" Buns asked curiously.

"I have programmed it to recognize you, yes." Kintobor smile disappeared "Are you ready to depart?"

Buns nodded with a somber face "Yea…I'm headin out Doc."

Kintobor looked saddened "….I'm glad you were so patient with me. I wished this could have come sooner."

"Ya did enough, I'm betta anit I?" Buns said remaining emotionless.

Kintobor mustered a smile and held his hand out for her to shake but Buns did something that shocked Kintobor. She looked hesitant but she held her arms out. Kintobor was slow to react and this caused Buns to glare at him "Come on, befo I'm not in tha mood any mo."

Kintobor chuckled and knelled down and gave Buns a quick hug, ignoring her harsh remark because he knew she didn't mean it. He patted her on the back and she spoke "Thank ya Doc."

"You are most welcome Buns." Kintobor responded.

And in those tiny moments the hug lasted Buns felt like the man was her father or someone close to her; something which she had never had. Because she had never opened up to the Doc her entire time here, yet there was still trust. But she could not stay here; she wanted to go back out into the world. Because she had learned so much here and now it was time for her to move on for better or worse.

* * *

A little while later Buns had left the Clinic in the middle of the Grand Forest, a place where she had lived for so many years. It saddened her to see Dr. Kintobor watch her as she left but it was time for some change in her life. So again she gracefully moved through the foliage in Grand Forest in the night, heading to the exit so she could head to Mobotroplis. Her face was determined because she had a plan that she devised after her brainstorm early. Now she couldn't ask the Doc to use the Globe Post because they were specifically designed to enter some kind of Special Zone as the Doc had described. They could also communicate with other post; in the Prime world they were called Star Post.

The Primes would be suspicious if she asked them to open up their post to go there. That was just out of the question and she knew they would say no. So she had to get there another way and she had a favor waiting for her in the city. A shady character named Jeffrey owed her a favor and that favor was a Warp Ring. She helped him and his buddies steal it back in the day and he kept it hidden, charging customers who were willing to pay enough to use it. She only hoped he still had it because it was the only other way to move between other zones.

It was that or the Globe Post. Soon Buns found she was at the force field wall of the forest and made her way down to the exit. Once she was outside she began jogging to in the direction of the bright lights of the city in the distance. It would have been crazy to try and go to the city in the daytime. Nighttime was the obvious choice and with more going on at night people were more distracted. She might even be harder to spot because she only had one shot at this. There weren't going to be any take twos if she messed up and got spotted by her team. She felt nervousness in her stomach as the city got closer. Right now she was on her own…

So twenty minutes later she reached the threshold of the city, from dirt to concrete ground, slowly catching her breathe. There were a few people hanging around the corner of a building and some bums strewn out on the ground. Buns looked up at all the decrepit and degraded buildings. The city was still the dump she remembered "Hpmh, hom sweet hom." Buns grinned as she began her trek to her first destination.

The concrete streets and sidewalks were cracked and broken and the white colored street lights that weren't broken or on the ground flickered. Buns hopped up onto the sidewalk passing a group of drunk males and felt relieved that no one had noticed her yet. She walked only a little distance before she saw her first destination, a local bar down the end of the street. She grinned as she kept her pace, trying to fit in but as she crossed the street and began moving past more boarded up buildings. She noticed flyers on a building to her right. She stopped and looked closely at the flyers on the wood. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly snatched one of them off of the boarded up door. It had a big fat black and white picture with her face on it. Under her sneering face it read: Wanted alive. Big Reward. A phone number was posted underneath it all.

Buns quickly looked around herself paranoid, looking to see if anyone had saw her looking at the flyers. Luckily no one was and she let it fall to the round and kept walking towards the bar. She had been trying to be inconspicuous but that went out the window as everyone had probably seen the flyers already. In no time she had reached the bar down the street and she hoped she'd guessed right coming here this time of night because it was crowded. A few patrons standing outside glanced her way but went back to whatever they were doing as she entered the bar.

There was a lot of chatter so it was to her fortune as no one looked at her; a lady and a man passed by her out the doors as she moved to the bar. The smell of smoke and alcoholic beverages stung her nostrils as she hadn't smelled them in such a long time. The bar was illuminated by dark orange lights and was furnished completely with wood. All the seats were taken at the bar so she made her way to the end were a sly looking red male fox caught sight of a new customer "What'll ya have?" he said as he cleaned a shot glass with a rag.

"Is Jeffrey still around?" she raised her voice over all the chatter; her face frowning as usual.

"Yea yea, he still lives a few buildings down." the fox said with a sly grin.

Buns noticed his sly look and quickly excused herself "Alright, thanks."

She said as she swiftly made her way out of the bar. The fox grinned as he put his shot glass down and spun around and picked up his phone. He pulled the reward flyer from a drawer beside him and dialed the number. He chuckled lightly to himself hoping he would get paid tonight.

Uninterrupted Buns made her way out of the bar and down the block from the bar to a few abandoned apartment buildings. She stopped at the entry way of an alley and made sure no one was looking. Only seeing a few bums huddled around a fire in a trashcan, she walked down the dark smelly alleyway. Gunshots went off and screaming was heard not far away but that was a usual occurrence in Mobotroplis. She walked past the first build and just ahead was a stairway that lead downwards to a door. There were a few block glass windows around the bottom of the building and there were lights on inside. She suspiciously looked around as she walked around and down the small set of stairs. Buns knocked on the door and waited impatiently. A small slit on the doors frame was opened and a pair of eyes glared at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said the eyeballs.

Buns glared right back "Tell Jeffrey I'm due fo that fava."

The pair of eyes looked suspiciously at her and the slit of on the door shut. There were a few moments of silence and voices could be vaguely heard through the door. Then the sudden clicks of locks were heard as the door shot open "Heh heh, well long time no see Buns." said the grinning face of Jeffrey St. Croix.

His white hair was slicked into a sauvé design, wearing a blue ascot, brown boots, blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. Buns couldn't help but comment "You jus get out of tha joint?"

Jeffrey laughed as he stepped aside so she could come in "A sense of humor as always." he said pulling out a cigarette out and lighting it.

The room she stepped into was nothing but bare concrete walls, a few stacked boxes, and a few chairs. There were two other males in the room not paying attention to her entrance, two big brown dogs; his goons most likely "You'd be right by the way, I'm sure the Zone Cops are still looking for me." he said closing the door.

Buns leaned her shoulder on a nearby wall "Scourge still hassling ya?" Jeffrey and he used to be in rival gangs.

Jeffrey's face became serious "Not in that gang anymore, I don't work for King Maxx anymore either. I ran with the Suppression Squad until I got in trouble with the Zone Cops. Now I'm just a businessman here in this great city we call Mobotropolis."

Buns looked interested in the conversation again "You were with the Suppression Squad?"

"I was the leader in fact, for a short time anyways." he boasted proudly "I split after they had a problem with my amazing leadership." he said sarcastically.

Buns became confused "But I heard he and the Suppression Squad were here in the city's a few weeks ago. Isn't he back with em?"

Jeffrey looked at her skeptically "Scourge isn't with the Suppression Squad anymore."

This made Buns frown as it quickly dawned on her she had been gone a lot longer then she thought or remembered "Scourge was here but he's running with the Destructix now." Jeffrey said blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"The Destructix? That's his new friends huh?" Buns said curiously; keeping a hard face.

"What you heard was the Destructix and the Suppression Squad clashing again. I haven't seen Scourge lately but they've been butting heads." Jeffrey said seriously.

Then a phone rang in another room and Jeffrey turned to look at the goon who stood closest to the only other door in the room. Jeffrey motioned with a cock of his head for the goon to go into the backroom and answer the phone. But as he turned his head, he turned so Buns could not see his face and the wink he gave his goon. The goon grinned evilly as he got up from his chair and entered the back room closing the door behind himself.

Buns looked confused yet again as a piece of information was missing "What? Wait, who's running the Suppression Squad then?" Buns asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, a dingy decrepit building a phone call was just finishing "You better be sure about that…we'll let you know after its over….are you certain it's her?" Boomer Walrus said listening with an arrogant face "Well then we are on are way, make sure she's alive or no reward. Got it?" there was a pause as he listened to the person on the other line "Good, keep her there!" he said in a threating tone as he hung up the phone.

Boomer grinned as he hung his phone back onto the wall and walked from the area he was in "Miles! You won't believe what I got off the phone with." he said aloud as he walked into a room with a door hanging from its hinges.

Miles Prower, the current leader of the Suppression Squad looked up annoyingly from the desk he sat at with papers strewn all over it and placed the papers he was reading down "Not now I'm very busy, we've got whole lot of people who haven't been paying and we have to pay them a visit." he said looking back at his papers.

The two other people in the room did not seem to care about Boomers news either as they carried on with what they were doing. Alicia Acorn was looking through the many dark green file cabinets in the room. While Patch D' Coolette sat in a dark red leather chair with a small wooden table and light by his side as he read through a newspaper.

They remained silent and Boomer was not deterred by the look of annoyance on Miles face as even he knew the news would get their attention "Guess who decided to drop by town?" Boomer said with a big grin.

This made Miles look away from the papers he was reading again as he dawned a curious face and he didn't even have to ask when he looked at Boomers grin. Miles smirked as he placed his papers down "You're kidding?"

Alicia and Patch glanced over to Miles now interested in what Boomer was going to say "Buns is back." he stated simply and this caused Alicia and Patch stop what they were doing and join their comrades at Miles desk.

"With all the flyers put up there's no way she could be mistaken." Alicia said looking haughty as usual.

"Details." Patch said looking at Boomer.

"What he said." Miles said crossing his hands in front of his face.

"The idiots on the phone said they were certain it was her but she's not in that Omega Care Unit like she is in the picture." said Boomer.

"She is better? How did that happen?" Patch said questioningly.

"The better question is why hasn't she contacted me? I know she received my letters of invitation." Miles said with a devilish grin.

"I figured she would hide, typical we would have to go and get her." Alicia said in an annoyed tone.

"That is quite a surprise to hear she's better, I must find out how. For now anyways, even though her Omega Unit would have made her more capable she is still of value. We will deal with our other clients later, let us go retrieve the latest addition to the team." Miles said with an evil grin as he stood from his seat.

Patch bowed to Alicia "After you." he chuckled.

Making Alicia, Boomer, and Miles cackle when the phone on Miles desk began ringing. They all looked as not one but many phone calls started coming in. Pretty soon all there lines were full and they all cackled in the small room were they did most of their dirty business. Those weren't regular phones calls and it assured them that Buns was indeed back in town and ready for the taking.

* * *

Back at Jeffrey's hideout Buns was surprised by the information she had just learned about her former team "Miles…that little cuss is still at it…" Buns said with anger.

"Yep, he's been running things now. He would have complete stranglehold over the city if it wasn't for The Destructix popping by every now and then." Jeffrey said crossing his arms "I heard about what happened when I was hanging with them, you're looking all better now."

"I get around." Buns said trying to hide everything she could "You still running that business?" she asked getting to her point.

Jeffrey looked suspicious but kept his smile "Yea that's right, I do all kinds of business around Mobotroplis. I'm guessing that's why you're here for that favor?" he grinned.

Buns kept her tough face on "I need transportation."

"Ah I see…where you headed?" he asked with a grin.

"Someplace that's not here." Buns kept it simple.

"Fair enough, I keep my word. You can use the Warp Ring we stole but there's a catch." Jeffrey said smiling.

"An that is?" Buns said annoyed.

"One way trip, power rings aren't cheap you know." Jeffrey said puffing on his cigarette again.

If she remembered correctly the Warp Rings needed to be super charged to work and she wasn't looking to stay around and try to find more power rings to power it. She was glad he had one on him so she could get out of the city right away. There were flyers of her all over the city as far as she knew and her plan to sneak in had already failed. She just needed to get out of Mobotroplis and she hated the greasy look on Jeffrey's face. Slowly she glared at him…she didn't trust him "Fine jus hurry up an get it."

Jeffrey grinned as he snapped his finger and one of his goons went into the back room a retrieved the stolen Warp Ring. They resembled the size of a normal sized ring but when super charged they became big "Here it is; you remember what you have to do to use it right…" Jeffrey said as he held it up in the air.

Buns took a few steps closer to pretend to look at it when just behind Jeffrey, out of the brick glass windows, moving shadows moved past the window and they cascaded onto the floor of the dim lit room. Jeffrey and his goons silently grinned and Buns without hesitation felt there was something wrong.

Without much chance of a distraction Buns lunged at Jeffrey and tried to take the Warp Ring out his hand. But Jeffrey held on tight and his Goons jumped up from their seats to stop her. Buns angrily pulled Jeffrey's arms down and twisted them making Jeffrey yelp as he lost grip of the ring. She then kicked at his ankle and pushed him into one of his goons and knocked them onto the floor before he had a chance to react. She made quick work of the other goon, effortlessly blocking his punches and landing well placed blows into his abdomen. The goon keeled over as Jeffrey and the other goon tried to get up and she spun the one she hurt around in a circle and tossed him into Jeffrey again. Buns quickly ran into the back room, shut the door, and turned on the lights. She panicked as she spotted a metal pole on the floor and grabbed it. Sticking it into the round metal door handles and wedging the door shut.

"Get off me you idiots! Get her before they get here!" Jeffrey yelled to his goons.

Buns heard them shuffling off the ground as her adrenaline pumped. She held the Warp Ring firmly in her hand as she searched the back room. Scouring through the drawers, cabinets, and boxes scattered all across the room. Then there was banging on the door as Jeffrey and his goons attempted to break through. Buns worriedly looked through the illegal items but was having trouble finding what she was looking for. Jeffrey and his goons began ramming the door and the metal wedge started to bend. Buns panicked as she had looked through most of the room already when she pulled a wooden crate from under a table and opened it; her eyes were filled with the sight of gold. She calmed down and grinned as she snatched one the many power rings out of the crate she had been looking for.

She knew he had been lying about that "One power ring mah butt..." she mumbled to herself.

She looked back at the quickly loosening door and back to the rings in her hand. She then touched the rings together and suddenly the power ring disappeared, absorbed by the Warp Ring. Then the Warp Ring in an instant became huge.

Buns stepped back in surprise because it was even bigger than her. It shimmered golden hues and the middle of the whole had become filled with bright golden colored energy waves. Buns did not look back to give Jeffrey and his goons anymore time as she thought of her destination an grabbed a hold of the Warp Ring. With a determined face she stepped into the portal of the ring and in a flash she was gone.

The door that she had wedged with the metal pole final gave weight and snapped off as Jeffrey and his goons rammed the door a few more times. Jeffrey was first into the room and his eyes were wide in shock and fear as he found Buns was gone and so was his Warp Ring.

Jeffrey's face contorted into anger as he glared at his goons, slapping the closest ones one the side of his head "You idiots! You let her get away and she got the Warp Ring!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "That was my most profitable business!"

"Sorry boss." the goons said quivering under Jeffrey's threatening glare.

"Grab some stuff, we have to get out of here before…" but Jeffrey was cut off as there was knock on their door in the front room.

Jeffrey re-entered the front room with his goons right behind him with worried faces. Jeffrey tried to come up with a quick plan of escape but there guest at the door were impatient as the door was kicked in by Boomer "Knock knock." he said with a grin.

The Suppression Squad walked into the room and scanning the area for their target but she was nowhere to be found. Then their eyes landed on Jeffrey "Where is she?" Patch said with his hand on the hilt of his sword looking around the room.

Miles stood in front of them all with his hands behind his back and a frown on his face, waiting for Jeffrey's response. But they could all see him and his goons sweating as he remained silent and Miles looked more upset "Well?" Miles said in an irritating tone.

Jeffrey smiled sheepishly "Well…you see…"

Alicia looked behind Jeffrey "She better be in that room." she said threateningly.

Jeffrey threw his hands up in defense "It's not that…"

But Miles walked up to him and grabbed his blue ascot and pulled him down to his face "You know what Croix?"

Miles said pushing him out of his way and walking towards the back room. Jeffrey remained silent as he watched his goons move out of Miles way. Miles stepped into the back room and sighed when he saw nothing "You are even more incompetent than I remembered." he turned on his hills back into the front room "Where did she go?" he asked with a glare.

Jeffrey was at a loss for words "I…I don't know! I swear!"

"Well how did she get out of the building?" Alicia asked.

Jeffrey blinked his eyes "Oh you mean…" he stopped short getting more upset faces from the Suppression Squad so he sighed in defeat "…she took my Warp Ring?"

This new information got them interested again "A Warp Ring, where'd you get that?" asked Boomer.

Then Patch walked back over to the front door and slammed it shut "Indeed, pray tell how did you acquire a Warp Ring St. Croix? And where did our old teammate Buns go?" Miles asked with a face full of arrogance.

"I don't know where she went! I told you that already!" Jeffrey raised his voice.

This wiped the smile off of all of the Suppression Squads faces and they began to circle Jeffrey and his goons. They looked upon them with sneering faces "You need to watch your tone because were not leaving here until we find out what we want to know. Where did Buns go and how did you get that Warp Ring?" Alicia said with anger.

Jeffrey and his goons were pinned up against a wall and Miles spoke one last time in an icy cold tone "Our business dealings will stop and we will be seizing all your assets until further notice. A good plan Mr. Croix but bad execution…"

Those were Miles last words as the Suppression Squad beat what they wanted to know out of their victims. And no one could hear the screams of Jeffrey St. Croix and his goons as the Suppression Squad wailed on them into the night. In the corrupted city of Mobotroplis a scream was a normal type of noise that was ignored and went unheard by the general populous.

* * *

What a twist! This chapter had some interesting moments for me personally because it had developed into many different things than what I had originally. I also thought it was funny that it had unintentional but very similar moments fro the original story I had written. On a side note I thought Miles and the gang were pretty fumy to write only I don't really have them to be a big part of the story. I'm following a similar plot outline from the original story I had wrote and I only have them to be in the background right now. I think they were funny though so I might look for way to have a little bit more of them.


	7. All Thumbs

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

A bright flash brightened a darkened forest area as the Warp ring that Buns had stolen apparated into the thin air and Buns stepped through it. She looked around with a scowl and confusion looking as she had seemed to appeared in the middle of nowhere. Her feet crunched against the forest floor with brightly colored orange and red leaves and sticks and dirt as she turned and stared at the Warp Ring. In a few moments it retracted back to the size of a small ring and she caught it. She wasn't an expert on the Warp Rings but she could tell it didn't have any charge left, it felt cool and smooth in her hand. When they were charged they felt warm. Buns shrugged as she stuffed it into the pocket of her sleeveless leather jacket. She didn't care as long as she was out of Mobotropolis and away from those fools, the ring could be useful later too if things didn't work out here…

Buns looked around herself and all she could see was darkness through the trees in this forest she was in; as far as she could see. She frowned as she spotted a stream and a less dense area of trees and walked towards it. Being out in the middle of a dark forest was creeping her out and when she reached the stream she looked for anything that resembled open land. She thought her destination would be where Sonic was. She then hopped over the small stream and pondered which direction she should go when suddenly in the sky above her a dim light began draining the darkness of the forest she was in. She looked to her right in the direction of the light and smirked, it was morning here.

In no time with the morning sun continually rising she found the open grasslands and just a distance from where she came out of the forest there was a giant dome encased by a force field. She found it interesting that the Prime's home was very similar to the Grand Forest as she had never been to Prime Mobious as her old team had. She stood in her spot momentarily staring at the domed city, feeling horribly nervous with a frown her face. She didn't know anybody here either and because she was who she was if she overstepped any of bounds they would reject her. In fact she knew other than Sonic she had no chance of anybody even listening to her…

So she took a deep breathe, hating the anxiety she felt, she was ready to get it over with it see what would happen. She then began advancing towards the domed city that looked so strangely similar to her old home with her heart beating every step. In a few minutes time she found an entrance were many people were entering and exiting. She took the opportunity to blend into the crowd and no one seemed to notice her, even the guards who let her pass through the scanners and into the threshold of the city. The area she had walked into was very busy, with a large clump of people right as she walked in.

A little farther down it was spread out, the sun had begun to rise and illuminate over the city too. She felt a load off her mind knowing that the people here didn't know her. Miles had made sure all of Mobotropolis knew her face; her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes as she sighed. She reopened her eyes with a frown on her face and stood still in the bustle of the crowd with chatter filling her ears. The people here were different and as her eyes darted around she felt safe for once in her life…

Being in Mobotropolis most her life with someone always ready to get you with your back turned had left her on edge and she knew if she was able to stay it would take some adjusting living around…trustworthy folks…

She then became aware of how tense her shoulders were and she relaxed them again. She breathed in as to loosen her nervousness again as she began her trek to find Sonic. As she walked past the happy smiling people and their families she noticed there were a lot of street vendors up and down the way. She guessed there was a lot of high traffic due to new arrivals and the vendors were making a buck because they all sold souvenirs or snacks. But one vendor in particular caught her eye and a mischievous grin crossed her face as she got an idea. She walked near the sunglasses vendor and waited as a couple bought sunglasses from the vendor. There were sunglasses hanging from the sides of the vendors stand and as he handed the couple their purchases he bent down to grab something.

Buns casually walked right behind the couple and as she walked past she smoothly took a pair of glasses off the stand. The area was so busy no one noticed her, not even the vendor as he stood back up and she threw the black colored sunglasses on her face. Ripping off the tag and walking in another direction away from the couple. She stuffed her hands in her pockets of her jacket and briefly looked back at the vendor who was none the wiser. These sunglasses would make sure none of the primes recognized her if she should bump into any of them, they knew her face and would be suspicious since she had showed up out the blue.

She smirked as she turned back around and walked further into the city to what seemed to be the city's square in the middle of this city. After a minute or two of walking she reached the city's square, an area with shops and a huge fountain in the middle of it; benches surrounded the fountain. Buns nodded impressed by the primes little home so far as she scanned around the area. She spotted an empty bench nearby and went over and sat on it as she wondered how long it would take time find him. As far as right now she did not have a place to stay…

She was getting hungry too…

Just then Sonic sped right past her and Buns blinked in pursed as she was disturbed from her thoughts. There he was! Buns shot up from her seat alert and she ran to her left in the direction he had run. She desperately looked around the street with house lined next to each other but he was gone.

"Dang it." she said to herself as she continued down the street.

She walked a few blocks when she came across a park area with many residents starting to fill it. A little further don she could see a group planting new trees and Buns had to stop for a moment. She tilted her glasses to see it with her own eyes. There she was…her prime self…with the prime Patch planting new trees in a park. She wondered what had happened to herself seeing since she had robotic parts. At the same time Buns felt very uncomfortable…this was surreal what was happening right now, that she was looking at herself….

It was all so weird and it crept her out as she decided to continue looking for Sonic. Pulling her glasses back on she walked away chuckling at the idea of her and Patch. Her romantic choices had never been good. All the while Bunnie felt a strange sense of familiarity this morning as she planted trees with Antoine and a group of citizens. They had just fillied the area of hole of the tree with new soil and everyone around her happily chatted away, ready to plant the next tree and Bunnie had a looked of worry on her face. Bunnie felt as if an invisible hand was tapping her shoulder and she turned to look to the sidewalk of the street at the edge of the park.

Antoine quickly noticed as he turned away from the group and he stopped smiling "Bunnie? Wat zis it?" he said sympathetically.

Bunnie observed a few people walking past the park and someone who had just turned a corner out of her sight "I…don't kno…I jus thought I might hav saw someone I might've knew…" she said with a frown looking in the direction of the person who just escaped her sights.

"Were they recognizable?" asked Antoine.

Bunnie did not get a good glimpse of the person so she decided to dismiss it "I guess I'm jus seeing thangs." Bunnie's smile returned "Nah let's get those redwoods in the ground."

Antoine returned a gentle smile "After you my dear."

Bunnie and Antoine's group went back to planting new foliage in this, one of New Mobotroplis many parks uninterrupted this morning. Only Bunnie kept quiet about the strange feeling she had felt this morning. If was like any other time that she felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach it usually didn't amount to anything good.

* * *

Around noon Buns had caught another glimpse of Sonic and followed him in another direction around town. This part of town was heavily populated with homes and she had become lost trying to find her way back to the town square because she had lost track of Sonic again "Does that hedgehog ever walk…" she mumbled to herself with annoyance.

She was getting hungrier by the minute and soon she felt she would have to stop and find some food. She placed a hand on her growling stomach as she walked along; walking across the street and past a few brick buildings which were businesses. Walking past glass windows, one a flower shop, next a hardware store, and finally a restaurant full of patrons but she took a double take looking inside. It was Alicia's prime and she was having a meal with a monkey like fellow. Buns made sure not to stare at them long so she didn't draw attention to herself as she briefly glanced at the two and walked off. Her face was confused behind her stolen sunglasses; the prime world was really strange.

She walked around for a few more hours and evening had arrived with sun starting to set, only having caught a few more glimpses of Sonic speeding away. By this time she was frustrated, tired, and hungry so just decided to ask someone to point her in the direction of his home. The people surprisingly were very nice and with some help from the residents she was directed to a home on the east side of town.

She stood across the street from his home as a citizen who pointed out his house walked away. She stood still building up her resolve when her stomach growled again and she frowned. She needed to get some food in her belly…

Her nervousness offset by her hunger she walked across the street to a beige colored home and walked down the path into the yard and rang the doorbell. While she waited she couldn't believe that people here just gave away the directions to Sonic's house. She was sure they would recognize anyone who was their enemy here waltzing up into their city but they didn't know her so they probably didn't consider her a threat. Back in Mobotropolis that was considered dangerous unless you had words indicating you knew the person. Otherwise someone was looking for you…

Her face was blank as she smelled the delicious smell of food being cooked when a blue hedgehog opened the door but it wasn't Sonic. She was a female and Buns raised an eyebrow in confusion "Cuse me ma'am, does Sonic the Hedgehog live here?"

Sonic mother kept the door slightly cracked as she stood in the doorway and she looked skeptically at Buns getup "…Yes he does, may I ask who you are miss?"

Buns removed her glasses with her usual frown "I'ma old associate his…" Buns said looking for the right words knowing she was lying "…and ah need his help. Is he home?"

Bernadette hearing the word 'help' usually indicated the person might be legitimate for her son. It made her a bit less distrustful but her clothing was throwing her off. Bernadette paused for a moment before she called Sonic; she turned away from the door and yelled "Sonic! You have a visitor!"

In his room Sonic was sitting on his bed fiddling with his guitar and heard his mother's call "Coming!" he yelled back as he placed his guitar down leaning it on the side of his bed.

Sonic thought it might be Amy or Tails coming with news of something to do but as he stepped out into the hallway and caught sight of Buns standing just at the door with his mother his heartbeat slowed. His eyes wide in shock Sonic dashed to his mother "Stay back mom!" he yelled his face now serious.

The ruckus caused Sonic's father Jules to run out of another room into the hallway "What's going on Sonic?" he said moving down the hallway.

Buns remained unmoving with a frown on her face as Sonic defensively stepped in front of his mother. Bernadette looked confused and worried as Jules came up behind her and held her. Sonic glared at Buns "What are you doing here?" he asked the obvious question.

Buns stayed in her spot to show her non hostility, she figured this might happen "….Could I hav a word with ya …" she said hoping he would remember that she was on his side last time they fought Scourge.

And he did, Sonic remembered that because of her condition she had sided with the Doctor Kintobor. Though that did not convince him, he still didn't know her. But Sonic let his face soften as he gave her the benefit of the doubt as he at least knew she was not with the Suppression Squad anymore. Though her showing up out of her Omega Care Unit made him really doubtful of her intentions "About what?" asked Sonic.

Buns really didn't want his parents to hear what she had to say "…In private ple…" but as she spoke her stomach grumbled loudly and she looked shocked with embarrassment on her face.

Sonic blinked in confusion and Bernadette and Jules were less concerned by Buns despite their sons defensiveness. Bernadette stepped besides Sonic smiling "Come in dear, you can't discuss what you have to say on an empty stomach."

Buns thought about for a moment, the Primes would find out about her anyway. Plus she was getting a free meal; back on Moebious that kind of thing was to good to be true. Buns nodded but was hesitant to step into their house with the look of distrust on Sonic's face. When she finally did Bernadette lead her past Sonic and into their living room "Have seat and we'll get out of your hair." Bernadette said walking into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Jules said he walked into the kitchen as well.

The sound of the front door being shut directed Buns attention to the wall near the hallway as Sonic stepped into sight. His face was blank as he walked into the living room and sat opposite of her in a chair. They both stared at one another and it was silent for a moment before Buns could muster speech as now she felt weird in awkward now in the mist of her plan. Even she felt strange about what she was doing right now but when she thought of going back to her old life it spurred her forward to continue on "…I need a place to stay." she said with a serious face.

Sonic looked puzzled not believing what he was hearing, there was a long pause before he responded "…You want to live here?" he said worrisome.

"Yea..." Buns stated simply, knowing that no one knew the relief she was feeling right now. She had actually said what she wanted to say and someone had listened; she almost didn't believe it.

Then it fell silent again as Sonic's mind ran wild wondering how Anti-Bunnie just popped up out of the clear blue and ended up in his house. Out of all the things going on his life right now he didn't need this especially since he knew when he told the others about her being here she was going to be his responsibility. To find out why she was here and what she was doing here since he was partially responsible for it in ways he didn't understand now. Bunnie and Antoine's skepticism about her would be ramped up too now. Sonic didn't know what to do, he had a lot of drama going on in his own life right now and he didn't want to be bothered with anymore. With Anti-Bunnie sitting on his parents couch across from him and her frown upon her face he knew whatever was going on was bigger than what he just seeing right now…

* * *

In Moebious The Suppression Squad were just getting started ramping up their campaign to reclaim their asset, their old teammate Buns and maybe even the precious Warp Ring she had took with her. It was morning time in Mobotropolis as well and at The Suppression Squad decrepit building, their HQ, they were discussing that with their best informant. Jeffrey St. Croix.

He sat opposite of Miles at his desk looking irritated, he knew they had the nerve to beat him and then ask for help but it still annoyed him. He was covered in bandages and bruises on his face, sitting face to face with a grinning Miles. They were discussing ways to travel Prime Mobious since his Warp Ring had been stolen. Traveling through zones was very difficult and for obvious reasons; being such far distances obtaining a travel method was far and few. The other members stood around him with mischievous smiles on their faces too. Jeffery could not deny them because they provided protection for him often and they traded services and goods often. They had roughed him up because he'd been lying about his Warp Ring and not cutting them a slice of the business. They also owned a lot of what he sold…

Thing was…together they did good business but now they had taken his merchandise and Miles claimed they would give it back if he helped them. Jeffrey frowned a deep frown as he stared at Miles, he made it his business to know everything there was to know around Mobotropolis and he just hoped he could get them what they needed so he get out of their grasp again. Plus if they were successful they might get his Warp Ring back, even though they might force some of its profit out of him. There were still ways to skim money off to the side so they would not know "So Croix how did you come across that Warp Ring?" Miles said in a curious tone.

Jeffrey sighed "We got it off a Zone Cop, don't know why he was Moebious but we got him while he was distracted."

"How long ago was that?" asked Alicia, her face haughty.

"Decades ago." Jeffrey exaggerated "My gang and I had stopped to get a drink at the bar before we headed off to the abandoned steel factory when we ran into Buns."

Miles chuckled "Buns was also involved, how delightful."

Jeffrey nodded "She said Scourge was getting on her nerves so she had split from you guys that day." he said rubbing his sore arm.

"I remember that…Scourge did that everyday though…" Boomer said with disdain.

"Every second." Patch added looking neutral.

"So she decided to roll with us because she was bored and when we got to the factory we caught sight of a Zone Cop arresting some big purple looking fella. We had only gone there to steal anything valuable but we couldn't let the opportunity pass. We snuck up on him and snatched his Warp Ring, he was able to knock out my three other guys but with Buns help we were able to escape." Jeffrey then smirked "We kept it a secret for obvious reasons."

Patch scoffed "With a rival gang, does she not have any morals."

"Apparently not." Miles frowned "What happened next?" asked Miles.

"Nothing, things went back to normal. We fighting you and you know the usual, on that day though I promised her use of it if she ever needed it. We shook and I keep my word…unfortunately…" Jeffrey said still frowning.

Miles now looked upset "Well what do you propose? Are there any other ways for transportation?"

Jeffrey thought for a moment "Well…we can't get another Warp Ring. I don't know why Zone Cops have them but word is there's a Prime named Dr. Finitevus. He creates the rings but I doubt if we could get one from him, I hear he only loans them out for favors in return."

The Suppression Squad let out a collective groan knowing exactly what a favor meant and they were not looking to do any favors for anyone "That would mean it would be very hard to obtain one, I suppose that's out of the question. There probably aren't a lot of those rings either." Miles said upset.

"That and the guy is completely bonkers." Jeffrey said shrugging.

"Anything else?" asked Miles.

"I've heard the Overseers of Demon Island are handed down a Guiding Star Gem, they can teleport." Jeffery said frowning as he shifted in his chair.

Miles raised an eyebrow "O'Nux?"

"Never heard of that, do you know how to get it?" asked Boomer.

"I wouldn't suggest it, the Orderix keep its secrets locked up tight and I sure they would not tell us." Jeffrey said seeing they were getting annoyed again except for Miles who still looked calm.

"Well it would look as we are out of options Mr. Croix." Miles said with a grin on his face again.

Jeffrey was starting to sweat by the annoyed looks of Patch and Alicia but Miles spoke again "I guess it is time to build my Globe post then."

Jeffrey looked confused "You have Globe post?"

Even his teammates looked impressed "You've been holding out on us." Patch smirked.

"When we stole the Globe Post from Julian Kintobor they were damaged in the process. Boomer and I repaired them and after we were forced to give them back I got it schematics before returning them." Miles grinned evilly.

"You wrote them down?" Jeffrey asked curiously.

Milles tapped on his head with a finger "I wrote them down afterwards I just have not had a use for them…until now." he smiled.

Jeffrey was catching on, he smirked "I know the people who got the parts you need."

"Good, the faster we get Buns the faster you get back to your business." Miles said reaching into a drawer on his desk and pulling out blueprints and schematics and laying them across his desk "First I will need base materials, metal, wielding tools, etc." Miles said looking to Jeffery for a response.

Jeffrey grinned "I got a contact on the west side who runs a chop shop. Do you guys remember Penelope?"

"I wouldn't like to." Alicia said with a frown "At least she doing something productive now other than running around and being a hussy." Alicia said with ridicule.

Boomer and Patch chuckled while Jeffrey kept his cool "Alright you got your first step, now can I go? I need to lay down." he said sounding exhausted.

Miles smirked "Fine, go rest up. We'll be calling you soon anyway." he said with a wave of his hand.

Jeffrey remained quiet as he walked out of room still quite upset at their actions but he just wanted to try and get some rest. His bruises made it uncomfortable to sleep. And as Jeffrey had left the Suppression Squad got more serious with a new plan of action. Immediately discussing their plan for building new Globe Post to travel between Zones and to Prime Mobious. As if they were built the way Miles wanted them they would not only be useful for their trip to retrieve Buns but to also use in the future. To travel far distances and anywhere they wanted.

* * *

Well that was awkward, wonder how Buns will get Sonic to warm up to her. Oh and for those you who don't know Miles does remember the schematics for the Globe Post in the comic, it's not a weak plot point I made up. This chapter was a bit slow; it always feels that way when introducing a new setting anyway. Things are about to get funnier with Sonic and Buns.


	8. Stripsearch

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

It was another idealistic day in New Mobotroplis…for some anyway…

Sonic awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked but there was a frown on his face as he lay in his bed. He sat up and yawned, Buns had slept on their couch last night after she admitted not having a place to stay. Sonic hopped out of bed and left his room, walking into the hallway past his parent's room and taking a peek into the living room.

Buns was no longer on the couch "Come and eat Sonic." Bernadette called him from the kitchen which was opposite of the living room.

Sonic turned around to see his mother place plates on their kitchen table. Buns sat next to his father eating her breakfast; Sonic sighed. His mother wouldn't let her leave until after she ate so he bit his tongue. He sat down next to his mother and father opposite the table sat quietly as he read the paper. Sonic kept his eyes on Buns, his face neutral and she glanced at him occasionally.

"So Buns dear, do you plan on staying in New Mobotroplis for a while?" Bernadette asked sipping on her coffee.

Buns made sure to speak as proper as she could, she was aware that she was sitting next to the hedgehogs kin and he might be a bit volatile right now "Ahm not to sure, I was planin on stayn as long as I could."

"Are you in trouble dear?" Bernadette asked her looking worrisome.

Buns ate the last piece of fruit on her plate, chewing while she spoke "Nah" Buns lied "I kinda cam from ah bad place an I was lookin ta start ova…if that's believable to yall…"

"Nothing unbelievable about that, everyone deserves a second chance." Julies said as he turned his paper.

Sonic looked unconvinced though as he only finished a small portion of his food, his mother was quick to notice "Sonic, you haven't eaten your food." Bernadette said placing her cup down.

Sonic's face remained neutral "I'm not really hungry…" he said keeping his eyes on Buns.

Buns face remained blank; she needed to keep things going smoothly before she could approach him in a different manner "We gotta take care of something this morning." Sonic said looking at her.

Buns nodded and she stood up from her seat "Ima wait outsid then" she paused and thanked Sonic's parents "Thanks for tha hospitality."

"I have no problem extended a helping hand, you take care Buns." Bernadette said in a happier tone.

"Don't be a stranger." Julies said placing his paper down.

Buns nodded quietly as she walked out into the hallway and out the front door, away from Sonic's accusing eyes. Sonic finally stood from his seat ignoring his half eaten breakfast and grabbed a phone hanging off the kitchen's wall.

Sonic dialed Sally's direct phone number and not soon after Sally answered "Hello?"

"It's Sonic." he responded.

"You're calling early, what's the occasion?" asked Sally.

"We need to talk right now, get the..." Sally cut him off.

Sonic parents chuckled as Sonic cuffed his hand over the phones receiver, Sonic whispered sounding embarrassed _"Not about that!"_ he whispered "Get everyone together right, we have a problem."

Sally's voice then became serious after a short pause "You're serious? ...Alright Sonic, your never this serious in the morning."

"I know." Sonic responded.

"See you there." Sally said.

"Yea ok…" Sonic cuffed the phone gain and Sonic's parents laughed at how secretive he was being. Sonic whispered into the phone _"No I'm sure it's not about that!"_

After Sonic got off the phone and away from Sally's teasing he and Buns made their way from his house to the castle. It was a quiet walk and Sonic knew the others would be upset at this strange happening. Indirectly or not it was his fault that Bunnie's Anti was here, for whatever reasons there was for her to make such a long trek.

* * *

Sometime later Sonic and Buns had made their way to control room a few floors up in Castle Acorn. Sally and Tails were the only ones in the control room, they were discussing the pressing news that Sonic had called about. They stood near the entrance of the room, just out of direct sight of down the hall. Not for one second did they guess what it could be about when Tails caught sight of Sonic walking down the hall.

He didn't see Buns behind him yet "Speaking of Sonic, here he comes now." Tails said looking at the corner of the door.

Sally turned around as Sonic walked through the door, his face was neutral but Sally smiled anyway "Sonic, now what was so important…" Sally's smile was wiped off her face as Buns walked into the room behind him.

Tails face contorted in confusion and his mind tried to process what was happening. Buns face turned into a frown at their looks of disbelief "Bunnie's Anti? What is she doing here?" Sally exclaimed looking to Sonic for an answer.

"This is what I came to talk about." Sonic stated with a frown.

"Bunnie's not going to like this." Tails said shaking his head.

Buns remained quiet, looking quite frustrated as they went back and forth about her sudden appearance when Antoine and Bunnie entered the room.

"I heard mah name, I'm naht gonna lik wat…" Bunnie said as they walked into the control room.

Everyone turned to look at them. Buns glanced behind herself and Bunnie and she locked eyes. Antoine was surprised but Bunnie's face was full of shock when she saw…herself standing just a few feet away from her. The water bottle in Bunnie's hand fell to the floor and Buns stayed neutral, she didn't show it but she felt weirded out by her prime self the same. She had never met any of the Primes other than Amy and Sonic and her Prime self spoke just like she did. It gave her goose bumps.

Bunnie on the other hand knew she felt something weird yesterday. Her face became full of anger and she tore her eyes away from…herself and shot daggers at Sonic "Sonic! Wat is she…ah mean…wat am I doing here…yah kno wat I mean!" Bunnie said with hostility.

Antoine looked upset as well "I told you! You shouldn't have helped her Sonic!"

Buns kept her mouth shut, she had to tough it out and make it to the point she had planned. This was just her past coming back to bite her, karma for what she'd done to…herself. It was ironic in more ways than one.

Sonic was already annoyed as everyone gave him accusing stares. He knew he was getting the blame for this so he sighed as he tried to diffuse the situation "Bunnie I brought her here so we could talk ok? Let's talk this out." Sonic frowned.

Antoine and Bunnie looked at one another and Bunnie could see the frustration written on his face. So Bunnie calmed down and frowned. She huffed but spoke in calm tone "…Fine…but I wanna kno why you're here?" Bunnie asked Buns.

All eyes fell on her and tension had been high ever since she stepped foot into Prime Mobius. Buns felt a lump in her throat but she spoke clearly so she didn't look suspicious. There was a bit of a pause "…I cam tah liv here."

Everyone remained skeptical but Bunnie didn't buy her story one bit as her frown deepened. Strangely Buns couldn't tear her eyes away from her Prime self as she stared into her eyes and vice versa, Buns face stayed neutral but Bunnie felt she was lying "That aint it, wha else is tha?"

Buns then frowned as she saw her Prime self could see straight through her lie, who would know her better than herself. Tails then spoke up "We don't need to guess Bunnie, Nicole can help."

Antoine placed a reassuring hand on Bunnie's shoulder "Nicole can confirm it." he said in a serious tone.

Bunnie's face was upset despite a sure fire way of exposing her Anti self. Antoine had a look of scrutiny on his face and Sally, Tails, and Sonic were neutral. Buns frowned at their stares, she could feel their doubtfulness. Granted it was warranted but for the first time in a long while she felt genuinely uncomfortable. The feeling was new to her because in her past she was cold and indifferent to others. She still was but she had changed, she had changed as a person. For her plan to come here she had opened herself up for help for the first time. She had come here because of Sonic, seeking to escape a worst fate and it left her feeling vulnerable.

* * *

They didn't waste any time preparing Buns for interrogation, after Bunnie's reluctant acceptance they all moved one floor up. They placed Buns in one of the many interrogation rooms. It was a white sterile room with white walls, floors, ceiling, and bright lights. At the moment Buns was in the room alone, sitting in a wooden chair staring at the two way glass in front of her with a frown, knowing they were just on the other side. There was a speaker under the glass but they hadn't spoke to her yet the few minutes she'd been in here.

She couldn't see through the glass obviously but she wished she could see their faces. The only other objects in the room were a metal stand and on it sat sensor devices and few electrodes attached to a little black box with blinking lights. It was obvious what they were about to put her under a polygraph, she figured that Nicole was some kind of software that was going to help them interrogate her. Although for the most part Buns was confident she could answer their questions truthfully. Even though she was hiding something else…she hoped….

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass the all of the Freedom Fighters were finally gathered together, Nicole had materialized her holographic form into the room too. The room was equally as empty and they were all gathered around the two way glass. Amy and Rotor were equally shocked as the rest when Sonic brought Buns with him this morning. They were all a chatter seeing Bunnie's anti sitting in front of them. One scenario thy all quickly jumped to was The Suppression Squad. Thinking that if she was cured that she had got back involved with them and they sent her here for something they were planning. Other questions would be asked but they had an interrogation technique was nearly flawless. If Buns was lying they would know.

"That's how we prosecuted Mcbigsby, he thought he could outsmart a polygraph and we didn't even use our strongest method." said Rotor.

"And what's that?" asked Sonic curiously.

"Nicole." Tails stated simply with a smirk "It is hard to trick a polygraph; it measures physiological changes in the body. Stuff like blood pressure, skin conductivity, pulse, stuff like that so if you lie your body will react a certain way and vice versa. It's not full proof but is very effective." said Tails.

"So you're going to use the strong method, correct?" asked Antoine curiously.

"I think we can all agree that this is the time for it." said Sally; everyone nodded "How exactly is this different Nicole?" Sally turned to her and everyone listened.

"My method is different from regular techniques where receiving results from the machine are attached to pulse and other sensor devices are concerned. With the electrodes I have added she will be directly attached to me." Nicole said normal as usual.

"She can't lie." Amy said happily.

"With her being directly attached to me I can detect any and all imbalances to her physical reactions to your questions. With us being so close she would not be able to move a muscle without me knowing." said Nicole said with a smile.

Sonic smiled "See guys we got this under control." he elbowed Antoine who looked hopeful.

Bunnie looked somewhat relived as she smirked "Shut it Sonic."

There was a general consensus that whatever they wanted to get out of Bunnie's anti was now full proof. With all the things Nicole could do, which a lot of was still unknown, the power she could put behind her polygraph test was undeniable. With all the power of the city behind her it became a super test. They did find it a bit suspicious that Buns voluntarily agreed to come to Mobius or even come here at all. They weren't sure if she had something to do with the Suppression Squad or not since she came here by herself. Which could still been part of some plan but right now it could go either way. Despite that they figured they would know regardless now.

"Alright let's get this started Nicole." said Sally.

Nicole quietly nodded as she dematerialized out of the room and suddenly appeared in the interrogation room with Buns. Buns was alarmed by Nicole's sudden appearance and almost fell out of her seat. The FF's quickly realized she had never met anything like Nicole.

* * *

Inside the interrogation room Buns heart beat fast "Wha in tha heck…"

The speaker in front of her went off. It was Sally's voice "Don't worry that's just Nicole." the speaker clicked off.

Buns sat fully back in her seat "Greetings." Nicole stated with a smile.

Buns looked irritated "Hello to yaself…" her sarcasm was lost on Nicole.

Nicole began taking the devices off the metal stand and attaching the sensor devices to her, placing a black strap around her arm and a few straps on her fingers. She then placed a rubber tube around her chest. Nicole then grabbed the electrodes off the metal stand.

"Please remain still." Nicole said as she began attaching the gel tipped electrodes to various parts of Buns body.

They stuck to her and they felt sticky on her fur "Will this stuf com out?"

The speaker went off "Yes, no worries." said Sally's voice as the speaker clicked off.

The wires attached to the machine dangled all over Buns and she frowned, she looked so silly in her reflection. Nicole made sure the electrodes were attached well enough then she stepped away from her "Please keep your motion to a minimum, disruptions may cause inaccurate measurements and we may have to start over." Nicole said in her usual monotone voice but her face was neutral now.

Buns caught the subtext and she didn't want to be there all day either so she silently nodded. Nicole then dematerialized from the room, leaving Buns with a confused face wondering what in the world that Lynx was.

* * *

Nicole reappeared back on the other side of the glass; Buns looked bewildered by the disappearance of Nicole. The FF's waited a moment while Nicole configured herself to detect Buns's physical movement; she stood still with a blank expression on her face. When she finished she blinked her holographic eyes and nodded "Configuration complete, you may now ask her your intended questions."

"Good." Sally said and the FF's waited and listened as Sally pressed the speaker button.

* * *

Buns sat impatiently when the speaker clicked on her side of the glass "Alright Buns, were going to ask you a few questions. Answer them to the best of your ability." Sally's voice said as the speaker clicked off.

"Shoot." Buns responded with a frown still on her face wishing she could see through the tint of the two way mirror.

There was a short pause and then the speaker clicked back on "Are you working with the Suppression Squad? Yes or No." asked Sally's voice as the speaker clicked off.

Buns felt a pang of anger at the mention of her team but answered accordingly "No."

* * *

On the other side of the mirror everyone looked to Nicole and she shook her head "She is telling the truth."

Everyone was surprised obviously because they were sure that she would have incriminated herself on that question alone. Plus right now she was hooked up directly to Nicole; there was no way she was lying.

"What else do we have?" Sonic said aloud looking around for an answer and Bunnie had just the question.

* * *

Buns waited trying to remain calm; she had to relax to have the best chance of passing which were already slimmer than she knew because of Nicole.

The speaker clicked on with Sally's voice "Why did you come here?" it clicked off.

Buns hoped she hid herself well enough on this one "I cam tah liv here."

* * *

With the FF's on the other side of the mirror they anxiously awaited Nicole as she analyzed Buns, Nicole blinked her eyes "There is movement."

The guys looked hopeful "So is she lying?" asked Rotor.

"It is uncertain, I detected a sharp spike in her skin response but it is not was constitutes a lie. A lie creates a much larger spike." said Nicole.

Everyone brainstormed at the results "So she might be fibbing about why she's here, we should stay on that line of questioning." said Tails.

"But what about that spike?" asked Sonic.

"It could be a margin of error." said Nicole.

Now there doubts were washed away since Nicole detected something, as they were sure she would have with their first question but got nothing. They figured they were at least making some progress and Amy had the next question in mind.

* * *

The speaker clicked on Buns side of the mirror and with a frown still upon her face she waited for the next question; Sally's voice spoke "Is living the only reason you came here? Yes or No?" the speaker clicked off.

Buns did her best to hide it again "Ya." she said staring into the tinted mirror.

* * *

Back with the FF's they glanced at Nicole as she momentarily analyzed the results of Buns's physical movement. Nicole's face was curious "I have detected a slight change in her breathing, the spike is similar to the previous question." said Nicole.

Bunnie looked hopeful "Where on tah somthan, if somthang is movin she has tah be hiding somthin."

"Bunnie's right, there wasn't even a response out of the first question. She's lying about what's she doing here." Amy said looking serious.

"I've got a question." Antoine said with a smile, they felt they were getting warmer.

* * *

In the interrogation room Buns listened for her next question as the speaker clicked on "Did you come here to hurt, harm, or damage anything or anyone? yes or No?" Sally's voice clicked off on the speaker.

Buns almost smirked and she answered with a smug face "Nah."

* * *

With the FF's they were hit was disappointment as Nicole analyzed Buns's movement and shook her head "No change in physical movement, she is telling the truth." Nicole stated.

The FF's were floored as they were hit in the face by being flat out wrong again; they thought they had a lead. They all glanced at Buns through the window with her smug face and were puzzled. There questions were starting wear thin after that whopper, they could not think of any other reason why should would be here. And if they were wrong about her wanting to cause damage to someone or something what was there? They were sure that question was the one; because of who she was they thought she would be here to do something bad.

Bunnie looked the most puzzled, she tried to think what she would do if she was her Anti but she was drawing a blank. The questions already asked were straight to the point and because of Nicole's input unfortunately she was not lying "Dang…I was sho nuff about tha one." Bunnie said with disappointment.

"I can't believe she's telling the truth, Nicole can you recheck the questions? asked Sally.

"Re-coding Sally." Nicole said as her face went blank again.

"When did you run into her Sonic?" Antoine asked him.

"She showed up at my house yesterday evening, I'm not sure how long she's been here." said Sonic crossing his arms.

"If she had been here for a while she could have done something." said Rotor.

"True but Nicole said she wasn't lying." said Amy with a frown.

Just then Nicole finished rechecking the questions "I have rechecked my measurements and have found that she is telling the truth. Of the questions were she did have a reaction the spike's weren't big enough to be a lie, they were most likely a stress reaction." said Nicole.

They were quiet for moment trying to figure out what they would do next when Sally got an idea for another question.

* * *

Back in the interrogation room Buns was getting tiresome when the speaker clicked on again "Do you have any others plans than living here? Yes or No?" said Sally's voice as the speaker clicked off.

Buns looked into the mirror "No."

There was a bit of pause and the speaker clicked again with Sally's voice "Do you have any plans that involve the Suppression Squad? Yes or No?" the speaker clicked off.

"Nah." Buns responded again.

Another brief pause then the speaker clicked on again with Sally's voice "Just a moment…" the speaker clicked off.

* * *

Back with the FF's on the other side of the glass Nicole shook her head, the first question got another small reaction but the second had flatted out. By this point they were stumped and the few remaining questions left them even more confused.

Questions like: Do you have anything dishonest planned? Or similar questions about her plans left them with mixed results every time. Some of them barely even registered with Nicole despite getting a reaction out of her. There questions became less and less effective and the only thing they could figure was that they reactions they did get weren't lies. But a margin of error where it could be she had personal things she did not want to share. Polygraphs were different for everyone and they were not full proof like Tails had said. After a while it they all agreed on the conclusion since any question asking about wrong doing left a flat no. She was telling the truth about that.

They were exhausted after twenty minutes of questioning and by Nicole's results she was telling the truth as far she could tell. She was not here to cause wrong doing.

Sally sighed as she closed her eyes "Go un-hook her Nicole…"

"Yes Sally." Nicole said disappearing from the room and reappearing on the other side with Buns again.

They all watched briefly as Nicole began unhooking Buns and telling her, her test results when Sally looked at Sonic with an annoyed face "Sonic…" she said in a stern tone.

Sonic shrunk under her glare and the others chuckled "Yea Sally?"

"We officially have a problem; I don't know why she's here but I have other things to do. This one is on you." Sally said crossing her arms.

"Uhhmm..but…uhhh.." Sonic held a finger up to protest but sally cut him off.

"I don't mean to say it this way but this is your fault, you're the reasons she's here so you need to figure out why and get her out of here. Understand?" Sally said with a frown.

Sonic sighed with defeat "Yea I know." he agreed the he turned to look to the guys "Anybody want to help out?" he grinned.

To which everyone looked away, looking at the floor, at the ceiling and one way or another they mumbled that they were busy. Sonic's face became grumpy "You're all busy? Come on!" he said comically.

He got a chuckle from everyone, even Sally but they stood by their statements "I really can't Sonic; I'm working on a big project and…"

"Tails is working on something big alright." Amy grinned.

The others looked curious and Tails looked surprised "I saw you the other day, Tails has a girl…" Tails slapped a hand over Amy's mouth and she looked irritated as she tried to speak "I don't know what she's talking about." Tails smiled as he removed his hand from her mouth.

Amy placed her hands on her hips "Then who was that woman?" she asked forcefully.

Tails looked shocked "I gotta go guys! I'll see you later!" he said moving past Amy and out the door.

Amy blinked in surprise "We'll catch up later Sonic since you'll be busy." Amy giggled and Sonic looked grumpy "I'm gonna find out who that woman was. Later guys!" Amy said rushing out the door "Get back here Tails! I want to know who that woman was!"

"Don be to rogh sugah!" Bunnie called after Amy.

Rotor who had been mostly quiet spoke up "Hey Sally, do you think Bunnie and Antoine could help Sonic?"

Sally looked confused "What do you mean Rotor?" she asked him.

"Well you think like her and you know her likes and dislikes" Bunnie nodded "So you could help Sonic figure out what's she up to through her behavior. You know if she does something Sonic could relay to you…" Rotor finished.

"That zis a great idea, you would know what she's going to do…you know because…you are her.." Antoine finished looking bewildered "Boy that sounds strange when said aloud."

"No kidding." Bunnie said with an upset face.

Sally smiled "That is a good idea." she pointed at the pair "You two are with Sonic, situationally. If Sonic's gets any info meet him right away. This is still Sonic's mess and I want you to clean it up." Sonic looked at him with a wise look.

Sonic shot a glare right back at her "Do you like messing with me?" Nicole repapered back in the room with them leaving Buns alone in the other room with a frown on her face.

"It's my favorite pass time." Sally's wise look was washed away into giggling at the look on Sonic's face. Sally began walking out the room "At least you won't be bored anymore; I'll see you all later."

Sonic mumbled while the others greeted her a proper goodbye "Goodbye Sally." Nicole said as she left the room.

Sonic sighed then he looked to Nicole and her face remained neutral "Yes Sonic?"

"Hey…do you want to help me?" Sonic grinned.

Nicole smiled "Your protocols were given to you by Sally, you must adhere to them. I have other work to attend to." Nicole said as her holographic form disappeared.

Sonic frowned "Yea like what?" he said aloud so Nicole could hear him.

Nicole responded through the nearest speakers which were in the hallway "Making sure the city runs properly."

Sonic began to open his mouth to protest then Rotor patted him on the back "Welp, I got some…computer related stuff to take care of…I'll see you later Sonic." Rotor grinned walking out of the room along with Bunnie and Antoine.

"Computer games!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey now, those are important." he burst into laughter along with Bunnie and Antione. Sonic crossed his arms with a grumpy face "It's just like Sally said, you won't be bored now."

Sonic looked distressed "Yea but…not like this!" he followed them and yelled into the hallway.

This only got more laughter from them and before he knew it they were gone and he was left alone with Buns. He walked back over to the two way mirror with a frown on his face, Buns was impatiently looking around the room. Admittedly he was bored but he'd rather be bored than do something he didn't want to do. It's not that he inherently disliked Buns for no reason as she had helped them in the past but he was vigilant of strangers. Especially a stranger like her, with a past like hers.

Sonic groaned again as he knew he might be dealing with her for the rest of the day. He walked out of the room, shut off the lights and closed the door. The interrogation rooms were right next to each other so he didn't have to move an inch in the hallway as he opened her door.

Buns turned to the sound and she stood from her seat "…Am I don?"

Sonic nodded; his face neutral "Let's go…we gotta take care of some things before the day is over."

Buns smirked as she walked past Sonic out of the room and he shut off the lights "Wha's goin on? I passed right?"

Sonic was not enthusiastic at all "Yea, we gotta do some paper work before we get you a place." Sonic waved with the motion of his hand to follow him as he headed down the opposite direction down the hall.

Buns did her best to control her smile, she felt excited but she did not show. Her face was neutral but she was jumping on the inside "Thank ya hedgehog…" she inched out.

Sonic didn't turn around but he responded to her gratitude "You're welcome."

Buns was feeling high at the moment, not believing her plan had progressed so far already. She honestly did not know if she was gonna make it this far and now that she was in the moment she had no words to express how she felt. She just felt good…a feeling that had so easily escaped back home. Though her plan was still not ready to go into action, she needed to wait a little longer before she approached him in a different manner. She mischievously smiled thinking about how she'd went undetected on the test, she always got a rush doing unruly things.

* * *

Things are getting interesting again! What is Buns lying about? Bet you can't guess. Whats going on with Tails? What are the Suppression Squad up to? We'll see what comes out of my head next time.


	9. Tempest

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

The sound of footsteps could be heard as they stepped up the stairs of a small two floor apartment building. The green bricked building held only four apartments and one of them housed the landlord on the first floor. Sonic and Buns were headed to the second floor's empty apartment and the day was gone. After filing new residence paperwork and scouring the city for a place for her to stay for…whatever reason she was really here. They'd found this apartment building was the best fit. They had both been mostly silent, cautious of one another for different reasons. Sonic because he was trying to find out what she was doing and Buns because she had her own agenda that involved him.

As they reached the door for the apartment Sonic put the key in and opened the door, the evening sun shined through the windows and onto the wooden floors of the apartment and they both walked inside. After a quick inspection they booth deemed it was better the last few places they had been. This place came with a little furniture already so she would not be sleeping on the floor tonight. Her small bed room had a medium sized bed and her small living room had a couch and a small table and a lamp. Her kitchen had a refrigerator too.

Buns walked into her small kitchen while Sonic stood by the door still not sure what to think of the whole situation. He just didn't get what she was going to be doing here. Was she just going to work a job? Find some occupation around the city and live the rest of her life here? Considering her past he couldn't fit into his mind the type of lifestyle she calmed she was here for because of the person she was.

When Buns walked out of the kitchen Sonic spoke; his face was neutral but he looked a little bored "Well what do you think?" he asked glancing around the apartment.

Buns smiled "All ah need is a bed, its jus fine and thanks for tretin me out hedgehog. I hat goin to bed hungry." Buns said as she moved over to her green colored couch and sat down.

Sonic yawned "Don't worry about it…" he said and it became silent again…and awkward…

There were a few moments of silence when Sonic spoke up again "So…what are you going to do now?"

Buns's smile turned into a blank face as she spoke; turning around to look at him from the couch "I suppose I'll be finding somthang tah do with maself tomorrow…I'll stay put if I don hav tah leave…"

"You mean stay and live in New Mobotroplis? You're going to be off doing your own thing right?" Sonic asked her curiously; trying his first attempt to figure out what she was up to.

"Yah to both…" she said looking away from him briefly.

Sonic nodded and he looked nowhere in particular as he pieced together what that meant if she was off living her life in the city. Would she become a normal citizen and pose no threat? Would he even have to watch her anymore? Then Sonic was jolted from his thoughts by Buns speaking to him; she looked directly at him from her couch "But I was wondaering…" she paused.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she continued; Buns suddenly didn't sound too sure of herself "…if ya wouldn't mind hedgehog…if…" and as Buns stared at Sonic she saw flashbacks from her past.

Of times when she tried to befriend others from Moebious and ended up alone. The rejection from her past stung in her present and she just hoped he wouldn't be like that. She could see Scourge as she looked at Sonic and remember how lonely she'd become over the years. She hoped that there was a chance…

"….." Buns briefly darted her eyes away from him and Sonic scratched his head as she looked back at him "…if…you might show me aroun town…" her voice almost cracked at the end and her nervousness was still visible even though she tried to look neutral.

Sonic didn't know what to think of her request as she looked away from him again when he got an idea. This could be a way to find out why she was here; the guys and he himself still did not fully believe her. So showing her around would give him a chance to clue together some stuff.

Sonic then smirked "Sure, we can do that tomorrow sometime."

Buns ears perked up a bit and she looked back him from her couch. She got up and stood on her knees on the couch cushions with a look of surprise on her face "Really?" she said with a skeptical face raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yep." Sonic stated simply with a smirk on his face.

"...Alright then hedgehog…I appreciate it…" Buns said looking mischievousness and sounding much more confident.

"I'll see you later then." Sonic said tossing her they key to her apartment, she caught it as Sonic grabbed the door knob "There's plenty of work around the city so you'll have a fridge full of food and money for your place in no time." Sonic said as he stepped out the door.

"Later hedgehog." she said as she watched him close her door.

"I'll see you around tomorrow." he said as she closed the door.

And as the door separated them they both breathed a sigh of relief but for different reasons. Sonic's face was thoughtful as he walked back down the stairs to return home and give Bunnie and Antoine a call. He had a lead finally; just telling Bunnie what Buns had said could prepare him for his next encounter with her.

Meanwhile Buns smiled even more as she turned back around and sunk into the cushions of her couch. She was expecting a lot worse, she figured after that interrogation they would be watching her. She wasn't sure how'd they'd do it and even if Sonic was part of it she didn't care. He was her target anyway and because he accepted her offer she'd finally got to the point where she was able to approach him not as an enemy but as a person. She just started the first part of her plan.

Buns pulled the Warp Ring out of the right pocket of her jacket and fiddled with it in her fingers. It was still cool and smooth without the Chaos Energy from a Power Ring or whatever source of Chaos Energy. Her face then turned to neutral as she began thinking; she couldn't believe that he was helping her….

No one had ever done this…no help…

It was getting late and she knew she needed to retire soon so she wouldn't wake up hungry in the night but she stayed up for a few more hours. Thinking of her past and how she knew Sonic was looking at her, interpreting what he knew of her from her actions in the past. How his only memories of her were probably of her being in the Suppression Squad and kidnapping Antoine. Also tossing her and Alicia into that toxic lake, the only real interaction she had had with him. Thinking of how it was literal when she thought of how he was the first person other than Dr. Kintobor to ever give her a thought…

In her past and now it was not an exaggeration….

* * *

Meanwhile back in in Moebious the Suppression Squad were having a good night out on the town searching for the parts needed for Miles's Globe Post. So far in the last two days they had collected a few parts but Miles was insistent on getting crucial materials that were not taken easily. Jeffery had pointed them in the direction of Penelope's Chop Shop. She had kept it well hidden but Jeffery was clever and he had contacts all around the city. Especially with the Suppression Squads influence backing him they were easily able to buy off everyone to get dirt.

It was getting late in the night and parties were going on all through the city as usual. The Suppression Squad though, they were dancing to the tune of laser fire. Currently the four were huddled up behind a group of metal barrels. They had being alley searching for most of the evening when they found the underground garage where Penelope was hiding her chop shop. The glows of orange factory lights illuminated this underground area they were in and they figured they weren't just going to walk in. Penelope and her goons were firing upon them right now and they were pinned down.

Another laser fired past Miles face as he peaked out from behind cover then he turned to his lackeys "Boomer give us some cover while I plant my power converter." He said in a deadpan tone; pulling out the device from a pouch around his neck.

"Patch and I will take out her meatheads, just be ready this time. I don't want a repeat of Fourth Street." Alicia said with a glare.

Miles smirked "You're lucky I can plant this and give you all cover at all."

Patch shook his head with a frown "Whatever…" he said as they all got into crouching position.

Miles held his hand up and gripped the device in his other hand and silently counted down with his fingers…three…two…one…

Then they all pushed the barrels they'd been hiding behind to the ground and Boomer leapt in front of them all. He grinned as he held up his arms and produced a force field with his cybernetic arms. They deflected the laser fire and they all moved behind him as he guided them safely to the entrance of the parking garage. Penelope and her goons backed up to keep their distance but kept firing at them.

"Don't let up you idiots! Don't let them through!" Penelope yelled as they entered the parking garage and moved to a broken door on the other side of the garage.

Patch kicked the door down and Miles and Alicia moved inside while Boomer stood at the doors entrance keeping his force field up "Hurry up Miles! I'm not made of energy!" Boomer grunted as the artillery got heavier.

Patch and Alice watched as Miles looked around the area, crumbled stairs and no way out "This is a dead end." Patch said with confusion.

"It doesn't matter." Miles said as his eyes lit up with delight as he found what he was looking for "I only need this power strip." He said as he pulled a tool out of his pouch and ripped the cover off the power strip "Give me one second…" he said as he began attaching his device to the power strip.

Then Boomer noticed that Penelope was getting her big guns "They've got a grenade launcher!" he yelled at them all.

"What!" Alicia said with an angry face.

Miles stood with a determined face and he placed his tools back into his pouch and pulled out a device that looked like some sort of remote control, with only a single knob now that his power converter was in place "Everything is under control." Miles said with a smirk as he turned the knob of the device.

But as he turned it nothing happened and Patch and Alicia looked more upset "Was something supposed to happen?" Alicia screamed.

Miles growled as he bent back down to the floor and re-inspected his power converter. But as soon as he did Boomer growled "Here it comes!" he yelled and not seconds later the cock of a gun was heard and the sound of something firing out of a long barrel. Shoop!

Patch and Alicia braced themselves as the explosion connected with Boomer knocking him off his feet and breaking his force felid "Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he fell onto his back, one his cybernetic arms were damaged as well.

The shock and force of the grenade also knocked Patch and Alicia off their feet. They didn't get a chance to get back onto their feet as Miles stood and turned the knob of his device again. This time the power went down, shutting down all the lights and electric equipment in the area. Penelope's goons were just about to fire another grenade as the power went off but it startled them. They misfired into the ceiling and it exploded. Causing debris to fall and making it even harder to see and breathe in the pitch black.

"You dumb meat head! You knocked out the power! I'm gonna go fix it, now fire another grenade and finish them!" Penelope said as she coughed trying to move away from the falling debris and find her way to the fuse box.

"Were on it….ahhhh!" one of her goons said as he was knocked out and hit the ground.

Penelope stopped in her tracks "Rocky?" she called.

Soon the sound of feet moving all around her were heard as her goons were getting beat up "What's going on boss!" one of her cowardly goons said as he was knocked out "Ouff!" he said as he hit the ground.

Penelope growled in the pitch black and pulled out her laser gun and fired into the pitch black. Firing anywhere as it became silent "Come out and get me!" she yelled into the suddenly quiet garage.

Her laser shot ricocheted off metal piles and stripped down cars. When her gun was out of juice she threw it to the ground and momentarily the power came on with Miles standing right next to her. Penelope was startled as she jumped back and bumped into someone else. She turned around to see the twisted smile of Alicia. Patch and Boomer stood not too far away near her fallen goons with crooked smiles as well. Miles placed his device back in his pouch and placed his hands behind his back "Crude but effective wouldn't you say?" Miles said grinning.

"You did that with the power…" Penelope said with a look of fear on her face.

Alicia then grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach, Penelope groaned as she feel to the floor "Is it policy to fire on customers?" she said with anger.

Penelope coughed as she spoke "…You're not customers…you're here to take my merchandise…."

"Regardless, it looks like you might have everything I need here." Miles looked around the parking garage at the large piles of scrap metals, piles of electronic parts, stripped cars, and if he wasn't mistaken a few steel melting pots in the back area of the garage.

"…Like I care what you need….just take what you want and get out!" Penelope said sitting up on her knees; she growled at them.

Patch looked irritated "After what've you have just done?"

"Slow down Patch, she's going to help us. You surely don't think I'm going to waste my time looking through all this junk. She knows where everything is at isn't that right?" Miles said looking to her.

Penelope remained quiet as she sneered at them and Boomer look over his damaged arm "Look at what they did to my tech, this will take all day to fix!" he said angrily.

"Calm down Boomer, I'll help you fix it. After all we've got a lot of new materials to work with." Miles began to cackle.

Boomer then smiled "I guess you're right." he began to cackle along with Patch and Alicia.

Penelope lowered her head in defeat as they all laughed, knowing that they were about to force her into giving up a large amount of what she owned. That and Miles could tell just by looking around at all the amassed materials in Penelope's Chop Shop that it was everything they needed to build his design of the Globe Post. Jeffery St. Croix was on his way to getting business back because this victory. The Suppression Squad though, they were getting even closer to getting their hands on their old, but newest teammate Buns. It was sure to be by force too as they knew Buns was not going to come quietly.

* * *

Back in New Mobotroplis morning had arrived and for Sonic things had gone back to a semblance of what he thought was normal. With Buns being in the city being the exception, he had awoke to eat a quiet breakfast with parents. Talked on the phone with some friends and now currently walking to Amy's to try and find out what Tails was up to. His boredom unfortunately had not been quelled. He yawned as he walked down the sidewalk wondering out of all people what was Eggman up to? Sonic shook his head, he was really bored. If anything that was keeping him busy it was Buns. He'd talked on the phone with Bunnie and Antoine this morning and last night and he recalled to them every word that had come out of Buns mouth.

Sonic crossed a sidewalk as he neared closer to Amy's house; he began to run to help his wandering mind. Bunnie had told him that asking to be shown around sounded like something she would do. Her reason for doing so would be because she felt a bit vulnerable or lost if she was in the type of situation Buns calmed to be in. So if Bunnie was right and it was true Buns might have revealed something personal to him. Bunnie suggested that he do that 'hedgehog cham' on her and get her open up a bit. Antoine also said that his charm worked on Bunnie but she denied it in a playful manner. So what they were all able to draw from it was Bunnie and Buns had very similar mannerisms. So they still needed more info, Buns still had clear differences from Bunnie.

So Sonic reached Amy's house in no time and after avoiding her daily but friendly advances they made their way over to Tail's workshop. They hid behind some bushes and a few trees. This early in the morning they caught him on his way out but the woman Amy said he was with was not with him. So Amy and Sonic tailed him around the city until past noon, only losing track of him briefly a few times but no woman showed up.

Sonic and Amy were sure he was starting to get suspicious too so they had grabbed a pair of sunglasses from a vendor on their way around the city. By one P.M. Sonic and Amy had trailed him back to his workshop with no sign of this lady. Amy and Sonic had returned to the same spot behind the trees and bushes where they had started this morning. Amy and Sonic stayed crouched behind the bushes as Tails walked back into his workshop. They peeked from behind the bushes and the windows to the front and side of the house side of his workshop opened and they ducked their heads.

Luckily for them Tails did not see them as he poked his head out the window, he had a suspicious look on his face and an eyebrow raised as he causally looked around before pulling away from the window.

Sonic looked curiously at Amy _"Are you sure you saw a woman?"_ he whispered.

Amy gave him a wise looked _"I'm not crazy, I didn't get a good glimpse of her when I first saw her and Tails has been good at hiding her since."_ she whispered back.

Sonic shrugged but grinned; still whispering _"This is a good use of time if you…"_

But suddenly the sound of a woman's voice could be heard from inside the house. Sonic and Amy looked shocked and surprised. They excitedly looked at one another _"Shhh! Listen!"_ Amy whispered as the both slowly peeked their heads barely over the threshold of the bushes.

"_Did you sleep well?" Tails voice was heard._

"_It was a beauty, you ready to shoot through?" said a woman's voice._

_Tails spoke in a happy tone "Sure, let me just lock everything up."_

Amy and Sonic both held confused faces as they looked around but still could not get a glimpse of the woman. Then they ducked their heads again, they both wondered when did that woman get here _"She sounds familiar."_ Amy whispered.

Sonic nodded _"I know…its right on the tip of my tongue."_ he whispered back.

Sonic then dawned a big grin and his enthusiasm spurred Amy to do the same, this was getting good he was not bored at the moment. Tails shut his windows peeking out again while Sonic and Amy had their heads ducked. When he closed them they both peeked their heads again and the hangar door for the Tornado began to open. Sonic and Amy looked at one another in excitement as they waited for Tails to reveal himself and this mystery woman. But as they heard the Tornado startup they heard rustle above themselves. They both looked up in confusion as they spotted a camera strapped to a tree branch. Amy and Sonic paused wondering what was going as the camera began flashing rapidly. It startled them both and they knocked each other's sun glasses off.

"Hey I can't see!" Sonic said trying to shield his eyes.

"Look Sonic!" Amy pointed to the Tornado pulling out of the hangar and moving down the runway.

But they could not see a thing with the camera above them flashing in an abnormal manner. They couldn't expose their cover either so they missed the woman in the backseat of the Tornado with Tails. As the Tornado flew into the air Sonic and Amy ran from their hiding spot to get away from the flashing camera. As their eyes cleared up they caught a glimpse of Tornado flying away.

Amy stamped her foot "He set up a trap."

Sonic rubbed his chin "We'll get him next time. Hey?" Sonic smirked at Amy.

"Huh?" Amy looked curious.

"Let's go make up a plan." He grinned.

"Let's go back to my place, I'll make some snacks." Amy said happily as she grabbed ahold of Sonic's hand and dragged him back to her home. Though Amy played up her flirtations Sonic didn't mind as much as he'd at least found something fun to do. Tails wasn't gonna outsmart them next time.

* * *

A few hours later around four P.M. Sonic and Amy had come up with a half-baked plan to track Tails now that they were sure he was aware they were following him. But they felt they needed to get a second opinion about the plan. Amy also teased him about having to deal with Anti-Bunnie before he left, they both knew it might go on for a while. So Sonic made his way over to her apartment building back on the side of town where he lived to find that she was not home. He'd buzzed for her a few times and normally he would have tried to catch someone he was looking for another time but he wanted to get the whole Anti-business out of the way. So he placed his back on the wall outside the doors in front of the green bricked building. After few minutes of waiting though Buns showed up to Sonic's relief.

She was carrying a few grocery bags and she had a look of confusion on her face as she approached "Hedgehog?" she asked and Sonic removed himself from the wall.

"What's up? Ready to go?" he asked with a grin.

"Where you waitin on me?" Buns asked curiously.

"Just few a few minutes, why?" Sonic shrugged.

Buns then smiled at him "Ah no reason…jus…its nothin…" she shook her head "Let me jus put mah stuff up and I'll be righ down." She said in a happier tone.

Sonic was curios about her food but he let her go "Alright, I'm not going anywhere."

Sonic waited less than a minute when Buns returned and she closed the door behind herself as she walked back outside "We're we goin hedgehog?" she asked with a grin.

"I was going take you to the west side first but if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that food?" he asked curiously removing himself from the wall of the building again.

"I got a job." Buns said with a smile.

Sonic blinked in surprise "That's why you're so happy, that was quick."

"I got monah too, so whereva you're taking me hedgehog I'm buying." Buns said pulling a wallet out of jacket.

Sonic suddenly felt a shift of some sort but he couldn't put his finger on it. He ignored it for the moment and since he wasn't getting any answers out of her yet he heeded Bunnie's advice and tried to be nice to her so she might open up "Where'd you find work?" Sonic asked curiously as began walking.

Buns followed and pointed behind herself at a building sitting on the corner of the block just across the street "That gym hired me pretta quick afta I showed em mah moves."

Sonic then tried pouring on his charm "What moves do you know?" he said poking at her.

Buns liked that, she enjoyed playful insults "I know martial arts, don't mak me use it on ya hedgehog."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion; she just couldn't be doing THAT already. But the thing Bunnie, Antoine, and Sonic had tried to learn about Buns, Sonic had learned just by spending time with her. As Sonic took her around town to show her around he quickly saw a side of her he hadn't seen before. Buns was the very definition of the opposite of Bunnie, the definition of an Anti. Buns was very forward, very brash, tough, and….very flirtatious…

Sonic had only spent two hours with her and he already didn't like how things had shifted. The friendlier he was with her the more bold she got. Granted this was just a side that was probably already there and he just hadn't seen it yet but none the less it had blindsided him. He threw Bunnie's advice out of the window but it was too late, Buns had took a liking to him.

By six P.M. Sonic had gave her a full tour of the town and they both ended up at a bar. They both sat at the bar, the place was pretty busy already with a lot of talking going on around them. Buns and he had ordered two non-alcoholic beverages and Buns still had her mischievous look on her face but she looked happy; sitting straight up in her chair patiently waiting for their drinks. Sonic on the other hand tried his best not to look miserable as he slumped over onto the bar, if there was one thing she and Bunnie shared it was their ability to talk your ears off. She hadn't stopped talking since he joked about her job. It was an invitation to talk though…

He wanted to get away from her fearing spending more time with her but he couldn't leave either way. His mission was to find out why she was here…which required spending time with her.

Buns looked over at Sonic "You sho kno how to treat a lady hedgehog." She playfully slapped him on his shoulder.

Sonic sat up and chuckled "Hehe…"

"I appreciate ya taking tim out to do this fo me, I should be able to scoot an boot around tha city nah." Buns said as the bartender handed them their drinks which were just two cokes; she paid for them both.

Buns began sipping on her drink while Sonic spoke "So did you spend any time at bars at home?" Sonic said trying to sound interested.

Buns didn't seem to notice though, all the time spent with her, her mind seemed to be somewhere else; she suddenly looked more somber too "It's mah second home, I don drink no mo, had tah stop afta I got sick." Buns said laying down a tip for the bartender.

Sonic looked interested again giving her his full attention "So what made you want to come here after you got better?"

Buns paused for a moment "…I wanted tah try somthan different…"

Sonic prodded more "Different? Different what?"

Buns thought for a moment darting her eyes then she smiled at him "I thought I'd try som hedgehog." she inched close to his face.

Sonic looked shocked and she held a big grin on her face, the bartender picked up Buns's tip and chuckled at Sonic. Sonic glared at the male dog as he walked away "I'm just kiddin hedgehog." She said moving away from him "I jus thought if I could get som help I would try. I'm glad I could…" she said looking somber again.

Sonic sighed in relief "Well then that means you're pretty much set up after today."

Buns nodded as she finished her drink "Thanks to you hedgehog." Sonic then caught Buns looking at him from the corner of his eyes "So…" Buns mischievous smile returned "What ya doin tonight hedgehog?"

The bartender cackled down the way and Sonic looked embarrassed trying to scoot his chair away from her. His wooden chair scrubbed across the floor making a scrubbing noise and so did Buns as she scooted right along with him. A loud "Whoo!" could be heard from the down the bar and Sonic figured that might be directed at him. He could see now he wasn't gonna get any more questions out of her today. Now that he'd gotten to know her better it wasn't straight business between them anymore, his questions would only be more serious unless he asked her directly. Their conversation was now friendly…of course more friendly than he would like. Bunnie's advice had backfired and he was expecting her to get him out of this mess.

He was just on a mission to find out she was up to and but instead he was introduced Buns true self. He was seeing Buns being more relaxed, just being herself. Buns on the other hand just thought he was being friendly to her. She knew he might be secretly trying to find out something about her, whatever his friends had planned for her but she didn't care. She hadn't talked to anyone like this years and she was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Welp this was the chapter I was waiting for, I finally got Buns back to were I had originally wrote her. She acts opposite of Bunnie for sure lol. Things can only get funnier from here on out.


End file.
